


Just Another Happy Couple

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: Where Evil Lays [7]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, BDSM, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Torture, heavy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://photobucket.com"><img/></a><br/><br/> A sequel to <b>Just Another Face In The Crowd</b><br/><a href="http://photobucket.com"></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Banner credit to **Lazurline**  
> 
> 
> Thank to everyone that voted for my fic in the Sechsling Awards! It's the first time I've ever won an award for my fics and I was ecstatic!
> 
> [ ](http://photobucket.com)

**Location Unknown 20:10**

The small apartment shook violently as a male entered through the front door slamming it behind him.

 

He wasn’t necessarily the tallest man out there, nor did he really have anything special about him except for one thing. If one were to ever look into this man’s eyes they would surely know that something wasn’t right with him. Cold calculating black irises bordered by the smallest touch of hazel, eyes that had seen more sorrow than anyone could imagine, eyes that turned black with pleasure watching death, eyes that turned black with pleasure when they took a life themselves.

 

The man made an irritated grunt as he threw his jacket onto the floor not caring where it fell. He shivered a little and grunted again when he saw his breath hanging in the air in front of him. He knew money had been tight due to the circumstances but he never liked to really dwell on it. The faintest of glows caught the man’s attention and he surveyed the living room/laundry room/kitchen before his eyes landed on a scraggy plastic Christmas tree pathetically decorated with some crumbling Christmas cookies and stale popcorn.

 

“Bitch, get in here!” The man thundered throwing himself down onto the couch and flicked on the television.

 

A few seconds later light footsteps came rushing down the hall and the man smiled swiveling to catch sight of the person. A young teenage boy about sixteen entered the room looking flushed bundled up in an eye-searing wool sweater with a reindeer on it. The man stiffened a little as he began to flick at his lip ring taking in the sight of the shivering teen and the way his lithe frame shook with the cold.

 

“How was your day honey?” The boy recited perfectly making to smile through chattering teeth and blue lips.

 

“Shitty,” The man smirked getting up and advancing on the teen. He was considerably older than the boy and most would find the scene rather sick as the larger man grabbed the teen’s wrists and pulled him close for a kiss. The teen mewled and arched his back trying to press closer but the older of the two broke the kiss a look of amusement in his eyes.

 

“Tomi,” The boy whispered reaching forward again to kiss the latter, “I missed you. You were gone so long this time… I got scared that something had-”

 

“Shut up!” Tom thundered digging his hands unforgivingly into the boy’s arms. The scratchy material of the sweater made it difficult to keep a good hold on the boy but he just managed to as he roughly dragged him over to the couch.

 

“Nothing happened to me,” He growled shoving the teen down as he sat down to straddle his hips, “Nothing will happen to me. I promised you know that.”

 

“T-Tomi I’m sorry,” The boy breathed in a small puff that lingered in the air, “I just worried you’ve never been gone this long before… I was stupid to think… I’m sorry.”

 

The man didn’t say anything in acknowledgment but when he stripped off his shirt the boy knew he had been forgiven. He quickly sat up struggling to pull off his sweater and Tom growled impatiently knocking his hands away to yank it off himself. The boy’s pale skin came into view and the man smiled hungrily eyeing the teen’s nipple piercing, it drove him wild every time.

 

“You changed your hair again.” The boy nodded, “I liked it the old way better.” Tom slipped his hands through the raven dreadlocks mixed with white and pulled harshly snapping the boy’s head back, “It was easier to pull on.”

 

“A woman at the market yesterday was looking at me funny,” The boy gasped helping Tom undo his pants, “She s-said- ah shit yes- I looked familiar.”

 

Tom growled and yanked down the boy’s jeans laughing in joy when he discovered the boy wasn’t wearing any boxers. The latter looked shyly up at the Tom and smiled nodding... bracing him self.

 

“Bill, I’ll try to be gentle but I’m too horny for prep right now,” Tom breathed hotly grinding down into the teen. The two moaned simultaneously as their groins crushed together, “It’s going to hurt like a bitch, you sure you can handle it.”

 

“Please,” Bill moaned as Tom thrusted against him roughly, “Just put it in I don’t care… god Tomi I’ve missed you so much it hurts. Make the hurt go away.”

 

Tom frowned for a moment halting his motions and looked down at his lover. Bill stared back, his face flustered and his eyes hazed, his body was practically begging Tom to continue as a thin layer of perspiration collected along his neck. He rocked his body lightly against Tom’s but the older man pulled away even further until their groins were no longer even touching. The boy whimpered softly and grabbed at Tom’s hands guiding them up to his neck.

 

“If I let you play will you fuck me?” Bill panted crushing Tom’s hands around his throat with his own. Tom could feel the heavy pulse there accelerate when it received his touch. When he flexed his hands around Bill’s throat experimentally he seized up gasping softly and looking pained. Tom knew he hated doing this but he also knew Bill was stupid enough to let Tom continue just because he enjoyed. Bill lived for Tom.

 

“I’m going to fucking choke the life out of you,” Tom panted smiling as he closed his fingers even tighter around the boy’s throat. Bill gasped and began to writhe underneath Tom as if he were trying to get away. His breaths sounded raspy and forced and Tom smiled crushing his throat even tighter, until he was sure he had sealed off the windpipe.

 

They always played games their whole relationship was a giant game of control. It was Bill’s blind devotion to Tom that had made him comply with some of the most bizarre things Tom could think of. The kind of things that made people squirm, the kind of things that Tom could go to jail for, the kind of things that Bill would make nod dumbly and shriek in pain as Tom tortured him a little more each time. No matter how painful, no matter how sick, Bill would always let Tom do whatever he wanted to do to him. It angered Tom, in fact it straight out pissed him off, Tom lived for reactions and when Bill would always loyally agree to whatever Tom proposed it angered him, he wanted a reaction. Their whole life together was a game however their roles never switched Tom was always in charge.

 

“Where do you think you’re going princess?” Tom laughed getting more leverage on Bill as he squished his throat even tighter. He watched in fascination as Bill’s face turned blue, how tears ran down his face in pain, and how his mouth opened and closed dumbly gasping for air. At last the last amount of self-control snapped in Bill and his hands shot up trying to pry Tom’s hands away. Tom recognized Bill’s true panic instantly and loosened his grip. Bill sucked in air greedily gasping and shuddering with fear. It wasn’t about getting Bill off it was about pleasing Tom.

 

“W-wait,” Bill croaked when Tom clamped his hands around the teen’s neck again, “G-give... me a minute.”

 

They stayed silent for a few moments just watching each other as Bill gasped unattractively beneath Tom. His face was starting to return to normal again and Tom tsked sitting up and palming himself as he waited. Bill’s eyes widened in shock and he whimpered trying to pull Tom’s hands away and bring them back to his neck.

 

“No Tomi,” Bill pleaded sounding close to tears, “Please I’ll get you off. You don’t need to do that let me take care of you.”

 

Tom threw his head back a little and adjusted him self over Bill’s thighs oblivious lost in pleasure as he continued to stroke himself.

 

“Tomi!” Bill sobbed grabbing Tom’s hands forcefully and pulling them away from his groin.

 

Tom’s eyes shot open and he looked down to where Bill’s small hands grasped his tightly afraid to let go. A warm feeling began to swell inside of Tom at the sight and he decided this would be one of the rare times he gave into silly feelings such as love.

 

“I wasn’t doing anything,” Tom smirked leaning down and shoving his face into Bill’s neck, “I was just waiting no need to freak out.”

 

“You’re such an ass,” Bill sniffed throwing his arms around Tom’s neck and holding him there. Tom let his thighs relax and he sunk down onto of Bill pressing their bodies tightly together, “you know that right?”

 

“Hmm,” Tom mumbled reaching for a blanket and tugging it over the two of them, “I don’t really feel like having sex right now… I’m too tired.”

 

“Are you sure?” Bill whispered quietly tracing his fingers slowly up and down Tom’s muscled arms, “You wouldn’t have to get me off I could just do you.”

 

“No,” Tom yawned snuggling down closer. He turned his head to the side and kissed Bill’s forehead lightly, “I just want to be with you for awhile we don’t have to do anything.”

 

“You were gone a long time.” Bill whispered nuzzling his cheek against Tom’s, “Did you at least get what you needed to get done?”

 

“Yeah two boys from Lichtenberg and then three from Pankow.”

 

“Five… that’s good,” Bill frowned grabbing Tom’s hand possessively, “So you won’t go back out for awhile right?”

 

“I guess.” Tom yawned again into Bill’s neck. He buried his face there and stilled not noticing the teen’s racing heart.

 

Bill wrapped his arms around Tom’s frame tighter. The older man’s weight was slightly hurting him as it was too heavy to support but Bill didn’t say anything as he heard Tom let out a snore next to his ear.

 

“Tom you always love me the most right?” Bill whispered even though he knew Tom was asleep.

 

Tom grunted softly when Bill’s hand traced his hipbone and the teen sighed struggling to force air into his lungs under the immense weight.

 

“I love you Tomi,” Bill sighed closing his eyes, “Welcome home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being the sequel to JAFITC, "Just Another Happy Couple" was also like a child to me. It was this story that really allowed me to get to know those that constantly reviewed and encouraged me on. I made a lot of friends through this fic and I'm ever grateful for our messed up little family! "Just Another Happy Couple" currently rests at 344 reviews.

**Location Unknown 09:10**

 

Outside were the sounds of a city, loud and boisterous as they poured in through that one slightly stuck window that never seemed to close, the calls of newspaper sellers, the low hum of cars, the distant crying of a child, and the loud irritating beep of the garbage truck. Frost clung to the windows as winter was right on the small apartment’s doorstep and hung thick in the air.

 

Bill awoke with a sudden gasp and sat up shivering with cold as he surveyed the room. The spot beside him on the couch was cold and he shivered hastily pulling his sweater back on and running to the bedroom. He flung open the door to the room and frowned when he was met with the sight of an empty bed virtually untouched by no one but him.

 

“Tom?” Bill called out turning and heading back for the kitchen, “Tomi?”

 

He strolled back into the main room and sighed looking around for where the other man could have possibly gone when his eyes landed on the dark corner of the room and Bill emitted a little gasp. Toppled over on its side, unplugged, was the small Christmas tree that Bill had been working on collecting decorations for weeks. The stale popcorn he’d saved from the movie theater had come undone of the string and lay scattered across the floor along with the crumbling cookies that had been ripped off and smashed into the ground as if they’d been stepped on. Bill’s bottom lip trembled and he stepped up to the fallen the tree and whined softly out of sadness picking up the tree slowly and set back in place. He turned away from the decoration for a moment and squeezed his eyes shut forcing himself to calm down.

 

“I’m sure he had a perfectly good reason for knocking it over,” Bill whispered bending down and picking up the crushed crumbs of popcorn and cookies. He barely had to walk a foot before he was in the ‘kitchen’ part of their small apartment and he released a sob now dropping the remains in the garbage.

 

“Maybe because I left the lights on all night he couldn’t sleep,” Bill’s smile was a fake one as he hugged himself around the waist. A million explanations ran through his head at once trying to cover for Tom but they left a bad feeling in Bill’s stomach.

 

“Or maybe… or maybe he went out to get us a proper tree.” Bill frowned all humor gone from his voice and screamed lashing out suddenly and knocking a cereal box from its place at the counter.

 

“I guess I’ll go get decorations for the new tree,” Bill gritted through his teeth still smiling. He knew it was lie, of course Tom hadn’t gone out to get another tree, but after months of being cooped up in that drafty apartment Bill felt as if he was loosing his mind. Sad and in denial he grabbed his coat harshly of the rack not caring that he was still in yesterday’s clothes as he threw open the front the door stepping out. If Tom went out to have his fun who said that Bill couldn’t too?

 

* * *

 **Unter den Linden 09:45**

 

The sun shone bright on the popular boulevard as tourists and locals alike strolled leisurely around in cafes and stores alike. Lights had been strung up among the trees and lampposts as cars whizzed by through puddles of melted snow. However is one were to look off to the far right in a small café just a few blocks from the Tiergarten sat Tom in the furthest possibly corner of the café hidden from the light. Shades cast down Tom’s face as he frowned watching the small children run around tugging on their mother’s hands in excitement and he gripped his cup tighter until his fingers were white against the glassy porcelain.

 

“Lovely day out it is,” A voice said warmly over Tom’s shoulder. Tom bristled and glared turning slowly to see whom the speaker was. He was met with two smiling blue eyes and a flashy smile, “Mind if I join you?”

 

“What?” Tom grunted tugging his coat collar higher up on his neck as if to block the woman from sight.

 

“Well I just happened to notice you sitting all by yourself over here in the cold,” The woman’s smile faltered slightly but she was persistent, “So I’d thought I’d join you stranger.”

 

“No,” Tom deadpanned turning away from the woman and leaning back in his chair so the shadows’ of the building cast down over his face once again, “Fuck off.”

 

He saw the woman tighten her fists in the corner of his eye and Tom relaxed a little more content now that she was gone.

 

“So why are you so grumpy?” The voice asked again and Tom jumped turning stunned to see the woman sitting down across from him.

 

“What?” Tom asked disbelievingly.

 

“Well I was just wondering,” The woman smiled again flashing white teeth as she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, “I mean its so close to holidays and I find it strange that someone could look so glum and sitting by themselves especially in a place as special as this.”

 

The words came off awkwardly Tom noticed as the woman spoke more, her pronunciation sounded slightly slurred as if her tongue were unused to making such sounds and Tom scratched at his neck. She beckoned the waiter over daintily and Tom stiffened placing what felt wrong about her instantly. After ordering her coffee she turned back to Tom smiling again. He could have sworn he recognized her from somewhere.

 

“You’re not from around here are you?” Tom smiled deviously; suddenly the day didn’t seem so bad anymore.

 

“Oh you noticed? Well yes sorry if my German is a bit rusty but I’m from the United States,” She smiled sipping her coffee, “I thought I was doing pretty good but I guess not.”

 

Tom nodded dumbly as his heart began to race a million miles a minutes. She was dressed smartly but something about her clothes seemed to stand out in the wrong way compared to the other local women around them, her smile was perfectly straight obviously the product of having braces, and words came off questioningly as if waiting for Tom to admit to something. She tucked her hair behind her ears again and Tom could have sworn he saw something black nested in there.

 

“No, not at all,” Tom smiled warming up instantly, “You’re a natural. So tell me my attractive American friend what brings you here to Germany?”

 

“Oh!” The woman blushed obviously picking up on Tom’s sudden flirtatious mood, “Well I um… it’s kind of… classified.”

 

“Oh I get you,” Tom winked leaning forward resting his elbows on the table effectively bringing their faces closer together, “You’re a model right? And you’re here for a photoshoot that no one but the magazines are supposed to know about?”

 

“What?” The woman laughed delightedly, “Oh no I’m not a model… I’m just here for boring office work no big deal.”

 

“No, no. Don’t be so modest,” Tom smirked, “With legs like that you have to be a model. Any agency that didn’t you must be insane.”

 

The woman colored prettily out of embarrassment and Tom watched her smiling all the while. Unconsciously she crossed her legs under the table causing her calf to brush up against Tom’s. The two stilled for a moment and Tom sneakily put a hand under the table grasping her knee.

 

“You flatter me,” She stuttered in broken German and Tom licked his lip piercing watching how her eyes followed the action.

 

“Listen,” Tom sighed sitting back and taking his hand off her knee. She frowned slightly at the loss of contact and Tom knew he had her, “I don’t normally do this sort of thing.”

 

“Oh,” The woman asked, “You’re… married?”

 

“What? No!” Tom laughed, “I mean we just met and all…”

 

Tom trailed off and leaned forward again until his ear was pressed against the woman’s ear. He heard her breath hitch slightly and Tom breathed hotly against her lobe.

 

“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to head somewhere more private.”

 

“Oh my… um oh my I’m sorry but,” The woman stuttered, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh,” Tom said looking sullen, “Yeah I apologize I don’t normally do this kind of thing it’s just… do you believe in love at first sight?”

 

“What?” The woman asked picking up her head.

 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Tom said again slowly.

 

“Well um sure I guess.” The woman answered carefully.

 

“I don’t,” Tom said looking down at his hands, “But I just feel like you and I really connected just now. I’ve never felt this… comfortable with someone before.”

 

“What’s your name?” The woman asked softly looking torn.

 

“Tim,” Tom whispered not meeting her eyes.

 

“Well Tim,” She smiled leaning forward again and grabbing his chin with her hand, “I think we’ll need to ask for the check.”

 

* * *

 

Tom groaned in pleasure as he thrusted faster into the woman. She had locked her legs around Tom’s lower back and her suit pants had been discarded somewhere that the pair had not even noticed. They were in the back alleyway of the café hidden from sight and under the roaring noise of the heat generator in the back of building masking their cries of pleasure. Tom thrusted back in hard smirking on how she didn’t even ask him to use a condom making her head fall back with a loud moan.

 

Tom grunted not in exertion but in annoyance on vocal she was being. The worst part was too she kept scratching down Tom’s back very similar to how Bill would when they would make love. The sudden remembrance of Bill made Tom snarl in anger and he thrusted back into the woman roughly.

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” She chanted, “Oh Tim! Oh! Oh! Yes! Harder!”

 

Tom sucked in a generous amount of air through his nose and pulled out shortly thrusting back in afterwards that made her scream. He could tell she was close but Tom was far from it. She was the exact type of person that Tom hated, she was loud during sex but in a way that was annoying, she kept grabbing at Tom’s cornrows pulling on them harshly, and she was loose. Tom moaned just thinking about how tight Bill always was in comparison and soon the blonde hairs between his fingers turned black in his mind, the woman’s loud cries became Bill’s sexual whines, and they were no longer in an alleyway but at home nestled on the couch.

 

The woman’s loud cry as she came snapped Tom out of his thoughts and he pulled out of disgusted. She sank to the ground and murmured quietly as Tom zipped his pants up and wiped his hands off on his pants. He reached down and picked up her brief case looking through the files.

 

“That… was,” She panted pulling her coat over his naked lower half, “Amazing.”

 

“I’d imagine your boss would be rather disappointed in you… Stephanie,” Tom read from her file. The woman stilled and looked up at Tom questioningly still in her post-orgasm bliss, “After all you came so close to finding what you were looking for and let it slip right through your fingers.”

 

“W-what?” She stuttered looking up and meeting Tom’s eyes. Tom smiled and pulled out a specific piece of paper flipping it around so it rested against is cheek. On the piece of paper was a mug shot of Tom back when he had longer brown hair scowling at the camera. Stephanie let out at gasp.

 

“Y-you’re… you’re R-Roger Becker,” She squeaked trying to stand up.

 

“Damn right.” Tom smirked pulling the gun in his left coat pocket and shooting her in the head. The body fell back with a plop and Tom sighed throwing her files down onto the bleeding carcass and pulling out his lighter.

 

“Noisy bitch,” He whispered lighting her coat on fire and stepping back to watch the blaze. The fire encompassed her body greedily fueled by the pieces of paper strewn across her form. Tom smiled and stepped back heading back for the entrance of the alleyway. He had to leave fast but by the time anyone found the body it would have been burned to a crisp leaving no evidence whatsoever that an American CIA agent had been looking for the criminal Tom Kaulitz.

 

* * *

 

“I’m home!” Tom cringed regretting it instantly as Bill jumped slightly only a few feet away from him.

 

Tom stopped and looked over his lover. Bill was standing there with his mouth open holding small Christmas ordainments in his hands clutching the plastic tree tightly with his other hand. He was dressed in a large black sweater and black skinny jeans making his body look thin and bendy. His hair had been pulled back into a ponytail making him look even younger than the teen already was and Tom eyed his creamy exposed part of his neck.

 

“Hi.” Tom sighed scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

Bill’s face broke into a smile and he stepped forward as if to hug Tom but then stopped short a frown falling upon his face. Tom moved forward to close the space between them intending to hug Bill when the teen side stepped him.

 

“Hi,” Bill shot back practically snarling as he walked off in the direction of the bedroom.

 

“Bill?” Tom asked confused trying to grab the boy’s arm but Bill swatted his hand away scowling.

 

“Don’t touch me after you’ve been out with your whores!” Bill shrieked hysterically.

 

“What?” Tom asked stunned.

 

“Don’t what me!” Bill snapped, “You don’t think I can smell them on you? That and smoke god you picked a real winner huh?”

 

“Bill! That’s not-”

 

“Save it Tom!” Bill screamed rushing down the hall to the bedroom. Tom instantly began to run after him and tried to pry the half-closed door open, “Let go you asshole!”

 

“No Bill baby I didn’t-”

 

“Fuck you!” Bill screamed biting Tom painfully on the arm. Tom released the door with a shout and it slammed shut leaving Tom standing there stunned. He waited for a few moments expecting the door to open up again but it didn’t. Sighing with defeat Tom sank down to the floor leaning against the door. He’d fucked up big time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Berlin 22:37**

 

With nothing left to do Tom grudgingly made his way down to the local park. The streetlights had gone on and no one dared walked the streets this late except for a few stray bums looking for a place to stay for the night. Tom’s lip pulled back into a sneer, as he smelt the strong odor of whiskey and beer on them as they shuffled by going through trash bins.

 

 

Tom situated himself down on park bench and tipped his head back to the sky marveling at the stars that hung above him. For the first time in his life Tom was actually confused by and scared of the feelings rushing around inside of him. These new feelings were strange and unfamiliar to Tom, as they seemed to make his stomach flutter and his chest warm, a sensation that Tom had not felt for anyone but for Georg as a child. These emotions were something that Tom did not remember or know any longer and it angered him that he was feeling these things now. The only emotion that Tom wanted to feel at the moment was the sick pleasure of watching someone die slowly due to his own hands.

 

 

"Yes," Tom hissed closing his eyes and trying to imagine what his last kill had been like.

 

* * *

 

 _The boy jumped as the front door slammed open signaling to him that his father must be home from a long day at work. Eleven-year-old Peter Huber of Pankow could not have been anymore wrong. Oddly enough even despite the person neglecting to turn the lights on in the house Peter felt nothing was wrong as he scrambled down the stairs and entered the kitchen searching for where his father could have gone off to. Normally Mr. Huber would always place his coat and hat on the kitchen table and make himself a small glass of wine to help him relax. Peter stared at the bare table free of a coat and his father’s signature hat in curiosity beginning to feel the slightest bit scared._

 _“Papa?” Peter called out in a wavering voice, “Papa are you home?”_

 _At that moment there had been a loud crash off to the far left and Peter had broken into a panic rushing for the phone. Peter was an only child and his mother had died some years ago resulting in Mr. Huber teaching Peter to know the police station’s number by heart. He dialed the phone with trembling fingers but when placing the device next to his ear he was only met with silence. His heart stopped. Someone had cut the phone line._

 _“W-what?” He whispered as tears began to prick at his eyes. Using as best problem-solving skills as an eleven year old could have Peter knew that something was terribly wrong with this picture. How would he call the police or Daddy now?_

 _“Mrs. Brown,” Peter whispered his eyes darting to the door through the darkness, “Mrs. Brown will know what to do.”_

 _Pressing himself to the wall Peter surveyed the room trying to locate possibly where one could hide before sprinting to the front door. Much to his displeasure he found the door had been nailed shut._

 _“No, no, no,” Peter sobbed quietly trying not to make too much noise, “It can’t be locked. Come on, open you!”_

 _Thump!_

 _The sudden sound of approaching footsteps made Peter freeze in place. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and suddenly the room felt icy cold making the poor boy tremble and cling to the door for dear life willing it to open. He refused to turn around as the footsteps got louder and Peter closed his eyes praying whoever was in the house would not be able to see in the darkness. Once again Peter was wrong._

 _“Peter,” A low voice rumbled from behind the boy. The person held out the first syllable rolling around in their mouth as if testing how it would taste and Peter shivered refusing to turn around frozen in fear. He felt the person step closer and the boy’s back went rigid, “Where do you think you’re going, Peter?”_

 _Tears flowed freely down the boy’s face as his mouth hung open in a silent scream. Despite his age Peter was smart, smart enough to know that this person in the house should not be there, smart enough to know that he’d seen what happens in situations like this in Daddy’s slasher movies._

 _“P-please,” He begged choking on his tears, “Please donít!”_

 _“You’ve been a bad boy Peter,” The voice chuckled sinisterly pressing against the boy’s body more heavily, “A very bad boy.”_

 _“No! Please!” Peter shrieked when a hand enclosed around his wrist and turned him so he was facing his attacker. The darkness was encompassing the intruder not allowing for Peter to make out his face but he clearly saw the distinct glint of smiling teeth. Peter fought back instantly thrashing and kicking the attacker was too strong and easily over powered him, “Stop! Please! No! Help! Someone help! Papa!”_

 _“Shut up,” The voice growled striking out and slapping the boy across the face hard, “Shut up you stupid brat! No one’s going to hear you!”_

 _“Papa!” Peter sobbed as the stranger began dragging him towards the living room, “Papa help me! Help! Please! Someone!”_

 _He was then quickly thrown onto the ground and forcefully pinned there as his attacker smothered him and cuffed his wrists with a belt to the couch’s feet. The stranger smelt musty like cigarette’s smoke and liquor._

 _“Your Daddy is never,” the voice panted in Peter’s ear, lips brushing against his soft shells, “Coming for you.”_

 _“No,” Peter sobbed, “That’s not true! My Papa is coming for me! And then he’ll put you in jail you bad man! Just wait he’ll be here any moment to rescue me!”_

 _The weight pressing Peter down was soon lifted and the boy watched in fear as the attacker reached into his pocket for something._

 _“No! No! No!” Peter cried struggling against his restraints, “I don’t want to die! No!”_

 _“Kid!” The voice barked, “Kid! Shut up already will you? It’s just a phone!”_

 _“O-oh,” Peter bit his lip as his tears fell. The stranger took out his phone and clicked it one blinding Peter with the device’s glow. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but soon Peter could clearly make out the man’s thin narrow face and black cornrows. The man looked up catching the boy’s eyes and Peter shied away trying not to look up. The man’s eyes scared him; they were the deranged sick eyes of killer watching its prey._

 _“You wanted to see your Daddy didn’t you?” Tom smirked finding the picture on his phone he was looking for, “Take a look.”_

 _The boy eyed Tom suspiciously trying to figure him out and Tom beamed enjoying how alert he was right now. He felt as if he could hear and see everything right then. From the dark outlines of the room’s furniture down to the pulsing heartbeat of the boy, it was all so arousing._

 _“Look dammit!” Tom snarled shoving the phone a centimeter away from the boy’s nose. He watched as the boy blinked rapidly trying to adjust his eyes to make out the image as Tom waited patiently, the sudden paling of the boy’s face let him know that Peter had seen what Tom had wanted him to see._

 _“Oh my god!” The boy broke the silence with a combination of a scream and a sob. There on the phone’s screen was a picture of Mr. Huber crammed tight, gagged, bloodied, and chopped up into a million pieces in the trunk of the Huber’s family car. The sobs coming from Peter were hysterical now as he truly realized that no one would be coming to save him and the shock of his father’s violent murder sunk in._

 _“Ah,” Tom sighed dreamily tucking his phone away and beginning to pull off his pants, “Music to my ears.”_

 _“Oh my god! Oh my god!” Peter sobbed writhing against his restraints, “No! Papa! No!”_

 _“Oh yes.” Tom smirked tugging his shirt off and throwing it to the side._

 _“No Papa!” Peter shrieked when Tom began to tug off his pajama bottoms, “Papa help!”_

 _“Not sure how well that’d work out considering he’s sort of a mess right now,” Tom smiled before laughing at his own joke, “Get it kid? A mess?”_

 _“Why are you doing this?” Peter screamed when Tom finally tugged off the boy’s shirt. Tom paused and looked down at the crying boy sneering._

 _“Because I fucking can.” He spat leaning over and reaching into his jeans pocket. He let out a sound of joy when his fingers enclosed around the knife he had stashed there and Tom pulled it out a certain gleam in his eye. It was the same knife that he’d gotten off of Brauni a few months prior and Tom traced the blade lovingly not even flinching when it accidentally cut his finger._

 _“Help!” Peter sobbed brokenly upon spotting Tom’s knife, “Stop! Please! I don’t understand why you’re doing this!”_

 _“Because you’re a bad boy.” Tom smiled coyly bringing the blade down and pressing it just underneath the boy’s left nipple. Peter froze instantly squeezing his eyes shut in fear waiting for the pain._

 _“Do you want to know something about me?” Tom whispered keeping the knife in place. Peter looked up and shook his head._

 _“Well I’ll tell you anyway. My Daddy was a bad man,” Tom smiled sickly staring down into the boy’s frightened eyes, “And he used to do bad things to me all the time. In fact one of his favorite things to do was to play with my nipples.”_

 _Peter’s eyes narrowed in confusion and Tom chuckled envying his innocence, “You don’t want me to play with your nipples do you?”_

 _“N-no.” Peter whispered softly staring back up at Tom’s smirking face._

 _“Well that won’t do,” Tom pretended to look upset frowning, “They’re so tempting I know! I’m a nice guy Peter I really am. Since you don’t want me to play with you nipples.”_

 _Peter nodded with wide eyes._

 _“And I really want to,” Tom went on smiling, “Then I guess I’ll just cut them off!”_

 _“What?” Peter cried out in shock._

 _“Think about it if you have no nipples then I won’t want to play with them!”_

 _“No, no, no!” Peter thrashed as Tom pressed the knife harshly cutting skin. The scream that Peter emitted could not be considered human as Tom slowly carved off the boy’s entire nipple laughing in joy at the blood that rose up out of the wound and onto Tom’s hands._

 _Peter continued to scream in pain and bucked up against Tom trying to throw him off and he switched the blade to the other side. However the poor boy’s screams of pain were far from over. Tom took at moment to truly admire his new masterpiece before carefully setting his knife down over Peter’s other nipple. Then with the careful precision of one cutting a piece of turkey he began to cut off that one._

 _“You bleed a lot,” Tom’s remark went unheard over Peter’s cries of agony, “And you’re starting to annoy me now.”_

 _The boy continued to sob and scream desperately trying to curl into himself and Tom frowned not wanting to allow any of that. He smiled sickly grabbing the boy’s bare thighs with sticky bloodied hands and bending the boy’s legs to his chest fully exposing him. Peter was still hysterically crying and not really paying attention to what Tom was doing and shrieked rather loudly when Tom entered him without preparation._

 _“Ahhh,” Tom moaned starting to rock his hips back and forth shallowly inside of the sobbing boy. Peter made a small gurgling noise every time Tom thrusted back in and Tom laughed in amusement picking up his thrusts._

 _“You’ll probably… oh yeah oh… hmmm. Die soon just to let you know.” Tom warned continuing to thrust at a steady pace, “With wounds like that you’ll bleed to death in a matter of minutes.”_

 _Peter began to sob harder at the sound of that and Tom slapped him across the face jerking harder into him._

 _“But don’t worry,” Tom laughed breathily, “I’ll probably be done before that.”_

 _His thrusts continued to increase until Tom was hammering the boy into the carpet making him squeak with each aggressive thrust by the older man. Blood from the boy’s backside has pooled onto the floor and from the bleeding wounds on his chest rubbing the crimson liquid onto Tom’s chest with each thrust. The sound of slapping bodies moist from sweat and blood filled the air sending Tom over the edge with a shout of Bill’s name. He sunk down onto the boy’s trembling body trying to recover._

 _“I-I think I can’t feel my legs.” Peter gurgled as his body began to feel heavy._

 _“Then it’s time for you to go.” Tom responded sitting back up and grabbing the boy’s shoulders hauling him into a sitting position. He unlocked the cuffs from Peter’s wrists confident in the fact that the boy would not try to run away when freed and was proven right. Peter cried out in pain as he was moved feeling lightheaded at the sight of splattered blood down his thighs._

 _“It was nice knowing you kid just be glad I wasn’t-” Tom stopped mid-sentence yawning, “Oh excuse me… just be glad I wasn’t too rough with you.”_

 _Peter trembled in fear but was too weak to fight Tom off when he grabbed the chin with one hand and the top of his head with the other. Peter’s vision had already begun to fade and he struggled to make the globs and shapes overtaking his vision to clear._

 _“Papa…” The boy whispered as Tom got ready._

 _“Don’t worry kid you’ll be seeing him soon.” Tom smirked tightening his hold. Then with a sudden surge of power Tom’s hand holding Peter’s chin jerked one way while the hand holding the boy’s head went the other snapping the boy’s neck. Tom let go and body fell over into a crumpled pile._

 _“I wonder,” Tom whispered comically sitting crossed legged nude next to the boy’s dead body, “I’ve ruined your childhood... you’re dead now. I killed you. You’ll never grow up, you’ll never see your father again, and you’ll never be even given the chance to seek revenge on me.”_

 

* * *

 

Tom’s eyebrow wrinkled as he thought over the event of that night no longer excited by his kills but feeling almost guilty. For the first time in a very long time Tom truly thought of why he went through all the trouble for this. A few hours of torturing his victims and maybe getting off but for what? He was destroying people’s lives and scarring those he left alive.

 

 

Then the scariest thought of all crossed Tom’s mind.

 

 

Had he ruined Bill’s life? Bill, the boy that had voluntarily gave up everything to be with Tom, the first boy that Tom ever felt emotionally attached to, the face that he got to wake up to every morning, the body that he had the right to claim without needing to force. Why had Tom even gone back for Bill at the hospital in the first place? At first Tom had convinced himself that it was because the police had interfered and he needed to show them who really was in charge, but why then after did he allow Bill to live? Why was it that Tom felt a sort of possessiveness over him? Why didn’t Tom go back to the apartment and kill him now? It was Tom’s apartment after all.

 

 

“Fuck!” Tom screamed bringing his hand down on the bench in anger, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Damn little bastard’s made me soft!”

 

 

“Little bitch I could kill him in a moment,” Tom smiled cynically, “I could fucking hold him down and slit that pretty little throat, make him bleed everywhere. I could fucking cut open his chest and fucking rip out his beating heart if I wanted to!”

 

 

He sat up quickly making his way back to their apartment.

 

 

“Fucking no one is gonna make me soft!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Berlin 22:40**

 

Bill awoke to the sound of the rickety elevator down the hall followed by a loud wail that like an animal would make when it was wounded. It was animalistic in natural, uncivilized, and it sent cold shivers down his spine. The boy was sitting upright in bed within a minute clutching the sheets to his chest as he listened in fear. There was a loud shout followed by a bang and Bill froze staring at the closed door in fear.

 

Tom was home.

* * *

 

“You fucking bitch!” Tom screamed as he stalked down the hallways to Bill and his shared apartment. Tom normally didn’t have to worry about being loud. They were in a bad part of town anyways so the occasion screams and sounds of gunshots were not uncommon. However just down the hall one brave soul cracked open their door and peered out calling to Tom.

 

“Hey! 52B! Quite it down will you? Some of us are actually trying to sleep.” Tom stopped halfway down the hall only to see the man remaining safely hidden behind his door with just his baldhead sticking out. It turned Tom’s gut in disgust and anger.

 

“What did you say to me?” Tom snarled lashing out and slamming in the drywall with his fist. The man jumped with fright at the loud thud it made but no else dared opened their doors in the hall, “What did you say to me? Huh?”

 

Tom continued down the hall fuming with anger flexing his hands at his side. As Tom approached closer and closer the bald man seemed to lose his bravado as he slunk further and further behind the protection of the door.

 

“What the fuck did you say to me?”

 

“Harold!” A woman’s voice screamed as a warning and the man’s head disappeared back behind the door firmly closing it behind them.

 

The softest whisper of his name caught Tom’s ears and he whirled around only to see Bill peering meekly out from behind their door. For the briefest moment they’re eyes met and Bill jumped with fright hastily trying to close the door. All Tom saw was red.

 

“You!” Tom screamed rushing down the hall and grabbing it by the frame just before it closed. He could see Bill’s frightened face staring back up at him through the crack in the door and suddenly the situation seemed like déjà vu from earlier that night.

 

“Fucking bitch!” Tom snarled slamming open the door so hard it dented into the wall and did not swing back out. A vase of flowers that Bill had placed on a nearby table fell over and shattered into thousands of pieces echoing throughout the apartment. Bill jumped back in fright rushing towards the center island to put a blockade between Tom and him.

 

“Tom-” Bill tried but the older man cut him off.

 

“You fucking little bitch!” Tom spat yanking the door shut and advancing on Bill, “You think you’re so hot huh?”

 

“No, Tomi I was just about to come to apologize-”

 

“Yeah,” Tom laughed breathily slamming both hands down on the counter. Bill backed up against the sink staring at Tom with pure fear in his eyes. The latter eyed the trembling teen taking in how his whole shook beneath one of Tom’s oversized t-shirts, “I’m sure you were.”

 

Bill’s mouth fell open to say something but no sound came out. Every cell in his body was on fire now ready to bolt any minute but he couldn’t, not with Tom standing in between him and the door. For a moment there was silence except for the pair’s shallow breathing that came out more like rasps for Bill. Tom’s knuckles were white from where he was gripping the table so hard but Tom didn’t seem to notice as he continued to stare straight at Bill. Bill swallowed nervously staring straight back at Tom unsure if whether to run right away or wait for a window of opportunity. Bill had seen Tom angry in the past but it had never been directed at him to this extent before and it scared Bill shitless. Tom’s jaw was set tight and he watched Bill with an expression like that of a lion watching its next victim. The serial killer’s eyes were black, the color of the pupil and the iris undistinguishable. Bill could practically hear Tom’s teeth grinding against each other.

 

“I-I was… I m-made dinner.” Bill stuttered motioning weakly to the food on the table. Bill watched as Tom’s eyes followed the movement he too looked down panicking when he realized what he had made for dinner. There sitting on a cutting board perched equally distanced between the two was a steak with a butcher knife sticking out of it. Bill felt his heart stop when Tom’s eyes lit up upon seeing the knife.

 

“Ah,” Tom laughed as his whole face broke into a demented grin. Skin pulled back taught against his cheekbones making them look razor sharp as his Cheshire cat grin came out revealing a pair of sharp canines, “You made dinner!”

 

“Y-yes.” Bill whispered not taking his eyes off Tom for a moment.

 

“You made dinner!” Tom laughed hysterically. It was not a laugh of humor at what Bill had said nor sympathy or appreciation. It was a deranged sick twisted laugh that made Bill’s stomach churn as Tom began to laugh harder, a crazed look in his eye.

 

“You made dinner! Wonderful!” Tom laughed once more before his face fell quickly into a hard grin, “Perfect.”

 

“No!” Bill screamed realizing that in his laughing Tom had moved closer to the butcher knife. But Bill lunged for it too late as Tom swept it up fast wielding it beside his face with the tip facing Bill.

 

Bill screamed bloody murder picking up the closest thing and hurling it Tom’s head as he made a run for the bedroom. The object must of hit the radio because as Bill ran towards the hall music echoed in the hallow space.

 

 _What’s new pussycat? Woah, woah_

 

“Get back here!” Tom snarl followed thundering after Bill. Bill could hear Tom right behind him and he sobbed running into the bedroom trying to hide when a hand grabbed a fistful of his hair tugging him back making Bill cry out in pain.

 

 _Pussycat, Pussycat I’ve got flowers and lots of hours to spend with you_

 

“Got you.” Tom snarled pulling Bill back against his chest and tucking the knife under his throat. Bill stilled instantly pressing his back up further against Tom’s chest as the knife applied some pressure. Not enough to slit his throat but for the blade to rest just against his pulse.

 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Bill sobbed closing his eyes, “No please.”

 

 _What’s new pussycat? Woah, woah! What’s new pussycat? Woah, woah_

 

“You thought you could run away from me?” Tom shouted yanking harshly on Bill’s hair and snapping his head back. Bill’s neck hyper arched causing the teen to gasp as his throat was fully exposed now. He could feel the edge of the blade lightly pressing against his skin and Bill panicked bringing his foot up and nailing Tom in the groin. Tom kneeled over in pain swearing and Bill ran to the phone on the nightstand dialing the police.

 

“Pick up, pick up,” Bill sobbed clutching his tight as Tom composed himself, “Pick up! God dammit!”

 

“Give me the phone!” Tom screamed cornering Bill against the furniture, “Give the damn phone Bill!”

 

“No!” Bill screamed holding it tight to his chest, as the ringing on the other continued.

 

“You little shit!” Tom snarled raising the knife. Bill screamed bloody murder squeezing his eyes shut waiting for the blow. Tom brought the knife down stabbing the phone dock and the line went dead. Bill’s eyes flew open in surprise and within a second Tom had both his hands at Bill’s throat forcing him back onto the bed as he tightened his grip.

 

 _Pussycat, Pussycat, you’re so thrilling and I’m so willing_

 

“Agh! A-h! A-h-g-h!” Bill choked bucking up against Tom. Tom snarled out a laugh and straddled the teen using all his weight to force Bill down against the bed as the teen writhed beneath him.

 

“Do you like that Billa?” Tom laughed digging his hands unforgivingly into Bill’s throat slicing open the skin, “Do you?”

 

 _Pussycat, Pussycat, I love you! Yes, I do!_

 

Bill’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his face turned red. His thrashing was slowly starting to lose its power and Tom hissed in excitement, eyes flashing, as he watched the life drain from his lover.

 

“You actually thought the police would help you? Poor little Billa,” Tom smirked as Bill clawed at his hands, “Who will know when you die? You left with me remember? Everyone thinks you’re dead. And even if you were to call police how do you think that would look? Huh? You left with me Bill you’re an accomplice. When you die I’ll be the only one that will know.”

 

“Nuh… n-no Tomi,” Bill gasped. Bill closed his eyes and one arm reached for the nightstand grabbing uselessly. Tom tightening his hold and watched the teen’s contorted face panting shallowly. Bill’s insides were screaming for air as his lungs felt his inner body’s pressure beginning to crush them. He could already feel his mind getting foggier as he lost feeling in his legs and in one last desperate attempt Bill’s fingers gripped the lamp on the nightstand. The teen’s fingers slipped the first few times, grabbing useless against the wood from perspiration, before he finally got a good hold on it and brought it down across Tom’s head.

 

Tom screamed in pain and immediately released Bill’s throat. A shower of broken glass rained down on Bill as the teen lay on the bed struggling to regain his breath sucking in air in loud gasps. Tom was still straddling him but was sitting further back on Bill’s thighs allowing the teen to sit up.

 

“Fuck!” Tom hissed in pain clutching his head, when he pulled his hand back Bill caught sight of a dark stain of blood. The two stared shocked at each other for a few seconds and Bill dared not move watching the steady stream of blood sliding down Tom’s temple. A sudden hollowness came over Bill and he shivered listening to blaring silence between them. Tom sat there stunned for a few seconds not quite believing that Bill had lashed out against him but upon meeting Bill’s eyes rage filled inside of Tom as he stared down at Bill in complete hostile anger breathing heavily.

 

“You cunt!” Tom screamed grabbing Bill by both shoulders digging his fingers into Bill’s soft white skin. Bill squeaked in pain and tried to sit up only to be backhanded by Tom.

 

“I hate you!” Tom screamed raising his hand again and smacking Bill hard across the face. The teen’s head jerked to side form the force as the sound of slap echoed throughout the room followed by another and another, “I fucking hate you!”

 

“Stop it!” Bill screamed sobbing now as Tom slapped him again and again. He could begin to feel his cheeks burn hot from the multiple slaps as Tom only continued to hurt him, “T-Tomi!”

 

“Don’t Tomi me!” Tom snarled grabbing Bill by the shoulders again. Bill blinked dazed at Tom as he hoisted him up before promptly slamming his head against the bed frame. The boy gasped this time but did not scream much to Tom’s annoyance so he slammed his head against the bed frame again smiling when Bill finally screamed.

 

 _I’ll soon be kissing your sweet little pussycat lips!_

 

“God dammit shut up!” Tom screamed picking up the alarm clock and throwing it towards the kitchen. The clock sailed through the air.

 

 _You and your pussycat lips-_

 

 _Crack!_

 

The radio fell off the table landing on the floor with a loud crash and Tom turned back to Bill snarling.

 

“Stop it, stop it, stop it,” Bill whimpered pathetically.

 

“Shut up! I’m sick of hearing you! I’m fucking sick of hearing your voice! Just shut up!” Tom snarled slamming Bill back down against the bed. The boy had begun to cry hysterically in both pain and fear as Tom reached into the nightstand and pulled a pair of very familiar handcuffs.

 

“Stop please. Tomi… I love you!” Bill sobbed as Tom dangled the cuffs in front of his face smirking.

 

“Flip over.” Tom instructed grabbing Bill by the hips trying to flip him. Bill shook his head weakly and pushed a feeble hand against Tom’s chest trying to push him off of him, “I said fucking turn around! Turn around!”

 

“Noooo,” Bill wailed brokenly when Tom forced him onto his stomach anyway, “No stop… please… I don’t… I-I don’t w-want to die!”

 

“I fucking hate you!” Tom screamed pressing his entire body weight down as he pinned Bill to the mattress, “I fucking hate you! You little bitch! I fucking hate living with you! I hate you!”

 

“Let me go!” Bill screamed suddenly bucking up again, “Get off of me! Let me go! Help! Somebody help! Help!”

 

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up!” Tom shrieked curling his fingers into fist before brining it down across the back of Bill’s head.

 

Tom’s fist made a satisfying crunch when it connected to the base of Bill’s head and Tom let out a triumphant laugh holding down Bill’s arms as he straddled him. The teen stilled for a moment emitting a choking sound as he clawed at the sheets beneath them. His body began to shake violently and Bill pressed his face into the comforter screaming in pain, which soon turned into loud sobs.

 

“Fucking whiney bitch always crying like a god damn girl.” Tom snarled shoving Bill roughly as he climbed off of him. He stood up smoothing out his clothes and then on second thought pulled off his shirt all together smiling down at the crumpled figure bleeding on the bed.

 

“Do you not like it when I hurt you Billa?” Tom laughed haughtily as he strolled into the closet searching the top shelf, “Billa? Answer me god dammit or do you want me to hit you again?”

 

“No!” Bill sobbed brokenly into the comforter. His cries were muffled but Tom could tell that he was crying hysterically in pain right then and it made him smile.

 

Tom smirked grabbing what he needed and making his way back over to the bed. He clutched the items tight in his hand behind his back waiting for Bill to look up but the teen never did. Tom shifted closer to the bed, handcuffs at hand, and in one fluid motion grasped Bill’s wrists and brought them together cuffing the teen to the bed. Bill’s head shot up in alarm and when he turned to face Tom the latter’s heart faltered for a minute. The teen’s eyes were bloodshot with a mixture of tears, snot, and blood covering his face and Tom flinched.

 

“Stop staring at me!” Tom snarled raising his hand over his head and Bill flinched away from the blow that never came. Tom frowned watching Bill’s pained expression as he waited to be hit and Tom snorted bending down and picking up the object he’d brought from the closet.

 

“Move over.” Tom instructed stepping up on the bed. The teen lay bound to the headboard craning his neck to see what Tom was doing and Tom snarled raising a sneaker-covered-foot and kicking him hard in the ribs. The sound of blood being coughed up met Tom’s ears and he found the hook on the ceiling linking the object onto it.

 

“Do you want to play a game Billa?” Tom continued not waiting for an answer, “I want to play game, be a nice girl and play a game with me.”

 

The air in the room shifted then and Bill gasped when he felt calloused hands grabbing his hips and strapping them into almost a kind of belt. The belt pulled Bill’s hip up harshly towards the ceiling and when he tried pulling them back down to the bed the belt kept him locked in place. The bed shifted again signaling to Bill that Tom was moving again and he whimpered testing the resistance of the belt.

 

“What are you doing?” Bill asked cringing at the sob that interrupted his speech. Tom chuckled again almost as if they were playing a board game.

 

“Spreader bar.” Tom said gruffly grabbing Bill’s ankle. The teen shivered at the contact and kicked his foot out trying to kick at Tom’s grabbing hands, “Fucking hold still.”

 

“No!” Bill shrieked kicking again. The belt was making it difficult to kick his legs up but Bill tried his best tugging at his wrists as well, “Get off of me! What are going to do? Get off!”

 

Tom sat back watching Bill’s pathetic failing timing the moment just right as he reached out and grabbed one of Bill’s ankles. Bill gasped in pain and Tom pushed the leg out to the side putting a strain on the boy’s knee.

 

“Try kicking me again and I’ll snap your leg.” Tom warned. Bill’s leg stilled instantly and he began to cry again when Tom latched his ankles into the spreader bar. The short bar held his legs wide open no matter how hard he tried to close them leaving Bill totally exposed to Tom and he whimpered not liking the situation at all.

 

“That’s a good boy.” Tom smiled running his hands up and down the smooth planes of Bill’s inner thighs. They trembled under his touch and Tom smiled suddenly grabbing them forcefully and digging in his nails. Bill arched up under the rough treatment mewling.

 

“I thought I was a girl.” Bill whispered softly. Tom’s head shot up.

 

“What?” He demanded, “What did you say?”

 

“I thought you said I was a girl.” Bill whispered softly again clutching the headboard tight with white fists.

 

“Are you being cheeky with me?” Tom snapped digging his nails into the soft white flesh again. Bill gasped in pain and began to writhe against Tom, desperately trying to shake his claws loose.

 

“No, no, god no.” Bill whimpered as Tom’s nails dug in harder, “I-I was… I was trying to be smart!”

 

Tom retracted his nails at this and ran a finger along the crescents imprinted into the skin there. He stared at the skin splayed before and the sudden urge to mar it came over Tom. Tom smiled to himself.

 

“Where are you going?” Bill said softly when Tom appeared up by the bedpost searching through the nightstand but not finding what he was looking for.

 

“Fuck.” Tom hissed slamming the draw shut in anger. He stood up and pulled at his cornrows thinking hard when the lightest sensation grazed his leg.

 

“There you are!” Tom exclaimed reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife. The blade glinted in the light and Bill began to hysterically scream again begging Tom as he reassumed his position behind Bill on the bed.

 

“No Tom stop! Get away from me!” Bill screamed thrashing around in his restraints violently.

 

The bed shook under his force but the boy still remained locked in tight much to Tom’s excitement. Tom panted heavily as he walked beside Bill trailing the end of the blade along Bill’s spine and the boy stilled fearing for his life. Tom chuckled lowly and then pressed the blade harder against the base of Bill’s neck watching how the teen lay motionless whimpering softly.

 

“Stop taking my shit.” Tom muttered before catching the tip of the knife of the collar of the t-shirt. The material snagged and with one sharp tug Tom ripped the back of Bill’s shirt open roughly cutting the sleeves off afterwards and pulling the shirt off the boy.

 

“I want to go home,” Bill cried pressing his face into the sheets. This wasn’t right. Tom had seen Bill naked hundreds of times but never like this. Bill’s cheeks burned in embarrassment and he pressed his face harder into the pillow sobbing, “Please I want to go home. Tomi please. Please don’t do this to me… I love you. I love you Tomi please.”

 

“I really hate you, you know?” Tom sighed sitting down on the bed. He sat up some pressing his knee down on the spreader bar and brought the knife to Bill’s trembling thighs.

 

“W-why?” Bill choked. His heart was racing in his chest and he could feel Tom dragging the blade up and down his skin with the lightest of pressure humming softly to him self, “I don’t know why. I never told anyone I swear! I never-”

 

Bill’s plea was cut off in a sharp scream and Tom laughed pressing the blade deeper into Bill’s exposed thigh. Blood was rushing out from the wound now surrounding the blade and staining Tom’s hands a dark crimson. The rush that over came Tom was something that he not felt in what seemed like ages. Everything was catching Tom’s attention now as his senses seemed to be heightened. From the warmness of the blood to the shrillness of Bill’s screams each time Tom pushed the blade in deeper. He could practically feel the flesh splitting open around the blade as he pushed down through layer after layer of tissue. The tip of the blade nudged something buried deep within Bill and the teen screamed bloody murder. Frowning, Tom eased the blade out a bit and pushed forward again causing another pained scream from Bill. Tom had found Bill’s femur.

 

“Holy shit,” Tom breathed excitedly harshly yanking the blade all the way out. Bill’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his mouth hung open in a silent scream and Tom laughed joyously.

 

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?” Tom panted putting the blade up to his mouth. His tongue slowly snaked out and lapped at the sharp edge gathering the blood there. Tom moaned deep in his throat,   
“Ever since that night at the club when I saw you, God, a million different ideas came at me at once and I knew then that I wanted more than anything else to slit your pretty little throat. But why do it that way? God I wanted to do everything to you.”

 

Bill made a wheezing gasping noise on the bed turning his head to the side in a scream but no sound came out.

 

“Would you have liked that Bill?” Tom laughed cynically, “Would you have liked it if I just killed you that night on the beach? But no there’s so many better ways to kill someone than that. I didn’t know what to do with myself. You see Bill the human body can only take so much before it dies. But don’t worry I don’t plan on killing you any time soon.”

 

“Ah…agh…” Bill gasped as his leg began to spasm.

 

Tom cooed softly and leaned over the teen pressing his bare chest to his back, “I plan on making this slow and painful.”

 

“But you were such a good little boy when I first got you,” Tom continued sitting up on his knees to slide his pants off, “Such a good little boy. Maybe you would have wanted a more… religious death. I had a dream that night, of coming into your room and dragging you out into the woods. I would have pinned you to the tree like a crucifix. That would have been beautiful, watching the stakes go through your palms and feet.”

 

“W-why are you doing this?” Bill hissed squeezing his eyes shut in pain. The wound on his thigh was now staining the sheets of the bed a dark red color as a small puddle of blood began to collect.

 

“Shut up!” Tom snarled, “Did I say you could talk? Did I ask you to talk? Shut the fuck up you useless bitch!”

 

Tom gripped Bill’s thighs tighter and began to wiggle his index finger into the wound making Bill shriek in agony. A soft but firm pressure that reminded Tom of fingering instantly surrounded Tom’s finger and he pressed in deeper wiggling in the way a worm burrowing through an apple would.

 

“Stop! Stop! Please! Oh my god! Stop! Stop!” Bill screamed bucking up against the belt but he was totally immobilized forced to balance on his knees to and elbows trying to ease the pain.

 

“Did you ever actually think I loved you?” Tom snarled pressing in another finger. Blood ran down Tom’s forearm and had begun to crust and he snorted loving every moment of it.

 

“Stop! Tom! Please!” Bill screamed frantically pulling on the handcuffs. The metal dug into Bill’s skin from the pulling and he screamed in a panic trying to break loose, “Tomi stop!”

 

“Did you?” Tom screamed pressing in especially hard.

 

“I love you!” Bill screamed through his tears craning his neck around to face Tom, “I fucking love you! Stop it! Stop it please!”

 

“I fucking hate you! Everything’s gone wrong since you’ve been here!” Tom screamed pulling both fingers out, “Nothing’s going the way it’s supposed to! Stop crying god dammit!”

 

“No,” Bill sobbed as tears ran down his face mixing with the blood, “No please. Please.”

 

“Say it! Say you fucking love me!” Tom yelled reaching for his belt with bloody hands, “Tell me you love me more than anything in the world!”

 

“I love you!” Bill shrieked as the first lash fell against his back. The leather made a loud snapping sound and Bill began to cry harder.

 

“Tell me again!” Tom snarled.

 

 _Snap!_

 

“I love you!” Bill sobbed.

 

“Tell me you’d do anything for me!” Tom screamed raising the belt above his head again.

 

 _Snap!_

 

“I’d do anything for you! I love you Tom! I love you!”

 

“Say it like you mean it! Tell me!”

 

 _Snap!_

 

“No please! Please! I love you Tom! I love you! Please! Tomi… I love you… please.” Bill began sob sounding like a new born in his high pitched wails and pleas for the torture to stop.

 

Tom dropped the belt to the floor and looked down finding that he was fully aroused as his underwear strained outwards in a tent. Bill’s thigh was still bleeding and his entire leg seemed to be pale white, Tom’s stomach churned.

 

“Always fucking making a mess.” Tom sighed but this time all mockery was gone from his voice. He reached down for Bill’s ripped shirt and pulled a section off wrapping it tightly around Bill’s thigh to prevent the bleeding. He stopped for a moment panting heavily in both excretion and arousal ghosting his fingers over the cloth when he heard the smallest of whispers.

 

“Kill me.”

 

“What?” Tom asked sitting back up stunned.

 

“Kill me.” Bill whispered again squeezing his eyes shut in pain. An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment and Bill’s eyes snapped open in rage.

 

“Kill me!” He screamed beginning to thrash again, “Kill me! God dammit get it over with already! Kill me! Kill me now!”

 

Tom’s mouth pulled into a frown and he reached to undo the belt holding Bill’s hips up. Then once he was done he crawled further up the bed and unlocked Bill’s handcuffs pushing the objects off the bed and turning Bill onto his back. The teen hissed as the open cuts pressed into the sheets but Tom ignored him grabbing his feet that were still in the spreader bar and hooking them around his neck. Bill’s eyes were vacant and unfocused staring seemingly at nothing and Tom frowned again climbing over the teen.

 

“What did you ask me? What did you say?” Tom whispered softly. Bill turned his head to the side, tears gathering in his eyes, and Tom grabbed hold of his chin with a bloody hand turning the boy to face him.  
“Just do it already.” Bill whimpered closing his eyes, “Get it over it with please. Kill me.”

 

“Please I can’t take any more,” Bill began to sob again although no tears fells, “Please just get it over it. It hurts. It hurts so much please.”

 

Tom’s stunned expression was slowly morphing into anger as Bill continued to plea beneath him begging for Tom to it. To end Bill.

 

“No.”

 

“What?” Bill’s eyes shot open in alarm.

 

“No.” Tom said again blankly.

 

“W-why?”

 

“You wanted this, to come with me,” Tom smirked snaking a hand between and petting Bill’s flaccid cock. Bill’s breath hitched and he turned his head to side with a pained expression, “Do you really think I’m going to let you get away so easily.”

 

With that Tom retracted his hand awkwardly managing to maneuver his underwear off until he was pressed stark naked up against Bill’s rear. The boy was trembling now staring up at the crazed look in Tom’s eye and he tried to clamp his legs together to no avail.

 

“I fucking own you now,” Tom smiled tonguing at his lip piercing, “And I’m the one that decides when you go.”

 

Tom leaned to the side slightly tugging Bill along with him before reappearing with a gun in his hand. Bill simply sniffed.

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Tom breathed in Bill’s ear making the presence of the gun known between them, “And then when I come I’m going to fucking pull the trigger and blow your brains out.”

 

“No.” Bill whimpered pushing at Tom’s shoulders with his hands. Tom caught them both in his open hand and smiled.

 

“No? I thought you wanted me to kill you Billa.”

 

“Tom please.” Bill whispered softly staring up at Tom with teary eyes.

 

Tom pouted in fake sympathy before plugging Bill’s nose and shoving the barrel in his mouth. The teen’s eyes shot open in surprise and he mewled around the gun, drooling as he tried to scream. The sight warmed Tom’s heart and he was tempted to just do it now and watch how Bill’s brain would explode on the pillows but fucking him at the same time would make it ten times better.

 

“Is your pussy nice and wet for me?” Tom breathed in Bill’s face pressing the gun in further when Bill remained silent. Bill’s gag reflex kicked in and he choked around the gun desperately trying to spit it out while nodding his head furiously.

 

“Good I can smell it. I can tell your all nice and wet for me baby.”

 

“Hmpf,” Bill nodded again in agreement.

 

“So I’m not gonna need to slick you up at all at least not with a pussy as wet as yours.” Bill’s eyes widened in fear and he grabbed at Tom’s shoulders trying to push him off of him when Tom pressed the gun the farthest yet sending him warning sign as Bill gagged.

 

Sweat was collecting between their bodies and Bill smelled of blood, sweat, and tears making Tom moan in pleasure as he arched his hips against Bill’s rear. The spreader bar that was still forcing Bill’s legs apart safely hooked behind Tom’s neck, was starting to make Bill joints ache from the strain and he mewled around the gun trying to get Tom to ease off. Tom simply laughed pulling his hips back and beginning to rut at Bill in an animalistic way. The pressure was beginning to build on Bill’s hip flexers and he drooled around the gun trying to make him self be heard. Tom’s thrusting had now picked up into almost an aggressive pace as the bed began to rock with their motions and Bill found his breaths being forced from him as the pounding continued.

 

“God,” Tom moaned thrusting more forcefully now and pressing the gun in farther as he dipped his forward.

 

The bed squeaked beneath them steadily banging against the cheap walls of the apartment and Tom quickened his thrusts even more until he roughly forced himself into Bill with one big thrust. The sound Bill made even with the gun in his mouth was unbearable as the boy felt him self being ripped from the inside out. They had dry fucked before but never this aggressively and Bill’s rear screamed in pain straining to stretch around Tom’s length. Tom did not even wait for Bill to adjust before he was thrusting again almost violently in and out of the teen pulling the gun along with him as his mouth fucked Bill’s throat. Tears were running down Bill’s again in pain and he screamed around the gun on a particular hard from Tom making the older man laugh.

 

“You’re so good,” Tom panted hanging his head down as he eased his hips back until he almost pulled back and then snapped them forward again, “S-so good.”

 

“Agh… ugh,” Bill whined around the barrel squeezing his eyes shut in pain as Tom hit his spot dead on. It did not bring any sort of pleasure from the mind searing pain and Bill’s cock lay limp between them.

 

“Moan for me baby,” Tom growled thrusting faster as the tension in his stomach began to build, “Moan that pretty little mouth for me when I blow your brains out.”

 

Bill’s nails were digging sharply into Tom’s shoulders now unable to even try to slap the gun away as his entire frame shook with the pain that Tom was bringing him. Then finally as if it had happened in slow motion Tom threw his head back with a howl. Time seemed to stall for Bill as he took in everything of his last moments. The way Tom’s expression seemed so serene and innocent yet twisted up in sick pleasure as he came. The way that his cornrows flipped back with him flinging sparkling sweat into the air or how tight Tom’s hold was on Bill’s left hip like that of a sign of possession. And then finally he heard it. A deathening click that stopped Bill’s heart short with fright as he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the explosion in his chest.

 

He waited for a few seconds in silence when the sound of heavy panting made Bill crack his eyes the slightest bit open in curiosity. Tom’s face hung a few centimeter’s from him smiling brightly as he pulled the gun out of Bill’s mouth.

 

“W-what?” Bill gasped grabbing at Tom’s neck, “I don’t…”

 

“Like I said I decide when it’s your time to go.” Tom gave Bill and lopsided grin and then teen’s heart swelled.

 

“There never was any bullets?” Bill whimpered bursting into tears, “There never was any bullets?”

 

“No,” Tom yawned leaning back and unhooking Bill’s feet from behind his head. Bill watched in silence as he unlocked his feet and felt his heart warm in confusion and forgiveness.

 

“But I don’t-” Tom silenced him with his finger sending Bill and warning glare.

 

“Enough go to bed,” Tom yawned again climbing under the covers and pulling them over Bill and him. Bill let himself be pulled into Tom’s warm embrace and he smiled biting his lip as his tears began to fall. However the slightest touch to his back made Bill hiss in pain.

 

“Oh suck it up.” Tom muttered as his eyes began to droop pulling Bill tighter against his chest.

 

“I love you Tomi,” Bill whispered tucking his head under Tom’s chin, “I really do.”

 

* * *

 

Bill awoke the next morning to the sun in his eyes and he sat up yelping in pain when the cuts on his back reopened. A snore drew his attention to his companion and Bill smiled tracing Tom’s strong jaw with a pale finger.  
A sudden feeling of happiness overcame him there and he grabbed the television remote flicking on the TV and settling back down into bed next to Tom.

 

 _Berlin Police today were both shocked and thrilled to have received a note supposedly from the notorious serial killer Roger Becker also known as Tomas Trumper-_

 

Bill’s face paled instantly as an various images of Tom popped up on the screen on wanted signs.

 

 _While the note is still under further examination the police do believe the note to be real as it contains classified information on the Trumper’s cases. Police have warned civilians that if they do see Trumper to report him immediately as he is dangerous. Police have also received an anonymous tip off of to where Trumper’s possible hideout may be. More news on this story after the break._

 

Bill sat up pale and shaking as a toilet paper commercial came on and turned to Tom with wide eyes.

 

“Get up,” He meant to shout but his voice was dry as sandpaper.

 

“Tom,” Bill tried again shoving Tom in the shoulder, “Get up. TOM! GET UP!”

 

“What?” Tom snapped shooting up in bed and glaring at Bill. His face instantly softened upon seeing Bill’s terrified expression and he took Bill’s trembling hands in his.

 

“Baby what’s wrong?”

 

“We have a problem.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for **Billie_Bohemian** who totally rocked my socks and was my 100th reviewer! I love you girl!

**Berlin Police Station 07:46**

The bright lights and stale smell of rotting manila folders filled Mr. Lange’s nose as he stalked through the complex maze of cubicles with purpose. His hands were gripped into tight fists and he held his head high with a sort of aura of authority pointedly ignoring the whispers of the other officers as he walked past them. Everything about Mr. Lange was angular and perfectly set, and he liked to keep it that way. His white oxford shirt was starched clean and his cuffs were folded in two crisp ninety-degree angles and his black shoes were spotless gleaming under the dull lights of the police station.

 

He rounded the familiar corner that he’d walked so many times before his retirement and sighed cursing the tricky fucker that was giving the station so much trouble. Lange had been reluctant at first to come out of retirement for what he thought was a local trickster that had lucky enough to dodge the cops the first few times but was proven wrong. At first Lange had thought it was joke but soon realized that his old time friend and ex police head had been kidding about wanting him to come out of retirement to catch Tom Trumper. But Gordon had practically begged him and Lange couldn’t say no to someone that he considered like a son. Lang had been Police Chief Director when Gordon had only been a newbie and he’d instantly taken a liking to the new spunky addition to their station. They’d lost touch over the last few years and the last thing Lange had heard was that Gordon moved out to the Magdeburg station and had been promoted their Commissioner, not a job as high ranking as Lange’s but then again Gordon never really did have the balls to do some of the things Lange did.

 

“Chief?- I mean Mr. Lange w-what are you doing here?”

 

“Ah Michael!” Lange smiled warmly turning to his old councilors, “How are you?”

 

Michael stopped short awkwardly with his arms outstretched ready for a hug but Lange simply stood there holding out his hand. Michael smiled sheepishly reaching out and shaking his once superior’s hand remembering then that Lange had never been a very affectionate man.

 

“Well then I’ll be seeing you around,” Lange nodded subtly wiping his hand off on his pants and Michael felt his face burn red, “It was nice seeing you.”

 

“Yeah sure thing Chief- I mean _Mr. Lange_ … god I’ll never get used to that..” Michael smiled tightly waving as the older man turned the corner and headed down the hall.

 

“What was that about?” Jason questioned peeking over the top of his cubicle, “The awkward handshake thing? Didn’t you work for him for like twelve years?”

 

“Yeah the guy’s just not really affectionate. No wonder the poor bastard’s still not married.”

 

* * *

 

“This better be damn good for me to haul my ass up out of retirement Gordon!” Lange thundered slamming the conference room’s door open. The whole table to officers jumped at the noise and stared at Lange either unsure of how to greet him or even totally unaware of who he even was.

 

“Ah Lange!” Gordon laughed throwing his clipboard down and walking over to the other man. The latter moved to backup to avoid a hug but was surprised when Gordon thrusted out his hand beaming up at his old Chief, “Retirement’s been treating you too well my friend its time to get back in the game! Golf’s for pansies!”

 

“Why because it actually required some brains?” Lange laughed gasping Gordon’s and pumping it. The atmosphere instantly lightened in the room and a few other officers chuckled clearly thrilled with whoever this guy was.

 

“Then why are you playing it?” The whole room barked out in laughter this time and despite himself Lange felt his mouth pulling into a smile. He’d missed this, this sense of unity and family that the police force provided. As unwilling as he was to admit it he was excited to be back, retirement had been lonely and bitter for the ancient bachelor.

 

“Enough already… what’s the details with this case. I’ve been following the news-”

 

“News!?” A lean browned haired man interrupted. Lange studied the man for a few moments wondering why the man had made the force in the first place. He was tall but not muscular at all in fact he looked more like the studious type not at all cut out for the rigors of police work.

 

“W-well yes. You know Der Tagesspiegel, N24 TV, and RTL.” Lange stuttered suddenly feeling embarrassed as everyone at the table stared at him in confusion and amusement, “What was your name?”

 

“Dr. Meier,” the man nodded, “I’m the head doctor at the Magdeburg’s Children Hospital and when Commissioner Gordon found out they were moving this case to the Berlin headquarters he asked me to come along as well. You see I’ve actually cared for a few of Tom’s past victims and have learned enough from them to gain some insight on how Tom’s mind works.”

 

“Please everyone sit down,” Gordon instructed flipping off the lights and heading towards the projector, “We have a lot to review and in a small amount of time.”

 

“Within the past seventy-two hours a woman living in Lichtenberg reported to have seen a young male that fits Bill Kaulitz’s profile. Since then we’ve brought her in for further questioning and although a bit blurry on some details she’s certain that the young man she saw was the Kaulitz kid.”

 

“I thought Kaulitz was dead?” Lange interrupted, “Didn’t the Magdeburg station find his sheets soaked in the blood, the mother was hysterical.”

 

“Yes, Simone.” Gordon sighed rubbing a hand over his tired face, “We had the lab run a few tests on the DNA evidence found at the scene and we found some hair strands that matched Tom’s as well as some of Bill’s however the blood only was cow’s blood. Which gives us reason to believe that Bill is still alive and most likely with Tom.”

 

“And the woman from Lichtenberg? Did she see a man that looked like Trumper?”

 

“We have her surveillance tapes here. See what you think about them.”

* * *

 _“Please state your name, age, and date of birth and current residence please."_

 _“Oh,” A small voice whispered throughout the room and the small frail woman it belonged to blinked rapidly behind her large glasses a few times.”_

 _“Well um… Muriel Elizabeth Richter, age seventy-two, apartment 50B Herzbergstraße in Lichtenberg, Berlin… born on January nineteen thirty- two.”_

 _“Very good, now Mrs. Richter would you mind telling us what exactly you saw that day in the market?”_

 _“Yes well,” She said readjusting her glasses and hugging her purse close, “I was out shopping on Sunday like normal for my groceries and this one boy happened to catch my eye. The poor thing he was only in a sweatshirt he must have been freezing but kids these days! So I continued my shopping and kept bumping into him at the stalls and managed to get a closer look at him and realized he was that Bill Kaulitz boy that’s been all over the news!”_

 _“And then what happened? Did he say anything to you or anyone else while at the stall?”_

 _“Well no he was humming though… jingle bells if I recall properly. So I stopped him and asked what his name was and he freaked out! Dropped his shopping and made a run for it!”_

 _“Was that all Mrs. Richter? That’s all you can recall?”_

 _“Yes.”_

 _“Thank you.”_

* * *

 _“Tape two with Mrs. Richter of Lichtenberg. Now why have you come back here?”_

 _“I saw him again.”_

 _“Who?”_

 _“The Kaulitz boy.”_

 _“Are you sure?”_

 _“Well actually you see I saw him last night…” The old woman sighed adjusting her glasses again._

 _“Again? Are you sure it wasn’t someone that looked like him?”_

 _“No it was him! I never realized but he lives only a few doors down from my apartment! I heard some screaming the other night but then again there’s always a lot of screaming in that building. You see I haven’t been doing well financially lately and my damn health insurance bills and sucking up all my retirement money… you guys couldn’t do anything about being cops could you?”_

 _“Mrs. Richter please the screaming?”_

 _“Oh yes! Well so I woke up and heard some screaming but nothing like I’d heard before! It sounded like a heard of elephants was coming down the hall! So I opened up the door and saw this young gentleman arguing with my neighbor Harold Flower! Goodness he was screaming his head off!”_

 _“Anything you could understand?”_

 _“No just a bunch of nonsense I don’t really understand these kid’s lingo these days. But then I saw him again! That Kaulitz boy! He was looking out from one of the apartments down the hall and then the young gentleman that was screaming followed him into the apartment and there was more screaming and some crashes.”_

 _“Mrs. Richter do you know what apartment they went into and if they’re still there?”_

 _“Sure 45A and I never heard the young man leave in the morning, he always is so loud when he leaves.”_

 _“Thank you Mrs. Richter now if you come with us there’s some more questions we’ll need to ask you.”_

* * *

 

“How old are these tapes?” Lange whispered turning to Gordon fuming.

 

“The first one is about seventy-two hours old but the second one is only about a day. Why?”

 

“A day!? You’ve had this for a day and you still haven’t sent out a squad to go check it out!” Lange thundered slamming his fist down on the table, “This could be the chance we’ve been waiting for! And you idiots sit around in a conference room?”

 

“Lange there’s no need to get upset we were unsure if to send a squad in after what happened last time at the asylum and the explosion. We lost a lot of good officers that day-”

 

“I don’t give a damn!” Lange screamed, “I want a team deployed now and heading to that address! You understand!?”

 

“W-what?” A young officer asked opposite to Lange from the table asked.

 

“Now! This may be the chance we’ve been waiting for!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Berlin 10:13**

 _“Baby what’s wrong?”_

 _“We have a problem.”_

 

“What problem?” Tom sneered grabbing Bill by the waist and attempting to pull him back under the covers. Bill resisted struggling to get out of Tom’s hold and he released the teen with a sigh narrowing his eyes, “The only problem we have is that you’re not where you’re supposed to be. In bed. With me.”

 

“Will you listen for once?” Bill pleaded exasperated. Tom frowned again reaching out to pull Bill down when the teen slapped his hands away with a growl.

 

“What then?” Tom snapped shoving the covers off of his body and sitting up to face Bill. Bill’s eyes darted down to where Tom was still naked and he quickly looked back up flushing, “What the hell was so important that you had to get me up at God knows when and ruin my morning wood? Huh? You gonna talk?”

 

“I-I was just watching the news,” Bill swallowed not meeting Tom’s heated glare, “The police are claiming that you wrote them a letter-”

 

“Bullshit.” Tom interjected scoffing at the idea.

 

“Well they showed the note on television and it looked pretty damn convincing to me Tom,” Bill whispered glaring down at the sheets.

 

He had wanted this to be a happy day to remember since they’d in their own sick way made up the previous night. Bill had imagined them making love in the morning and then eating breakfast together in the small kitchen of their apartment. Then in the afternoon maybe Tom would take him to a movie and they’d spend the rest of the night cuddling on the couch at home or making love in the bedroom. Everything was supposed to be better now. But now the news had gone and ruined everything. Part of Bill wished he’d never told Tom but he knew that if he let something like this slide there’d be serious consequences. Bill’s stomach lurched uncomfortably and a sudden feeling of dread washed over the teen.

 

“Well I didn’t.”

 

“It even dotted the i’s the way you do… in the letter,” Bill frowned still staring down at the sheets, “Tom it’s okay if you wanted to taunt them. Just have the decency to tell me if you do-”

 

Tom let out a growl and slapped Bill across the face hard to shut him up. The teen let out a pained yelp and leaned to the side against the pillows hiding behind his curtain of hair. Tom’s hand stung from the slap and he scowled clenching it into a fist as he waited for Bill to face him again. However the teen remained silent leaning into the pillows cringing as he awaited the next blow.

 

“I didn’t,” Tom snarled pushing Bill down against the bed and climbing atop him to straddle the latter, “Fucking write them a letter alright?”

 

Bill twisted his face to the side purposely not meeting Tom’s eyes and Tom snarled reaching out to grab the boy by the chin. Bill continued to resist tossing his head about refusing to comply.

 

“Fucking look at me god dammit!” Tom screamed gripping Bill’s shoulders until his fingers turned white and Bill’s skin turned red. Bill hissed in pain snapping his head to attention and finally meeting Tom’s look with a heated glare of his own.

 

“Get off of me.” Bill gritted out slowly although he made no attempt now to throw Tom off of him.

 

“Just shut up and suck my dick, then maybe I’ll forgive you.” Tom panted as excitement built inside of him. He ground himself down onto Bill harshly and the teen whined low trying not to show his pleasure. Bill’s arms remained limp under Toms hold and he grinned grinding down again into Bill and the teen released a small moan.

 

“Tom get off,” Bill said although there was no meaning behind it now, “Uh… Tom I’m serious- oh!”

 

“Do you like that?” Tom panted releasing Bill’s arms to grab his thighs. The skin felt smooth under his touch and he ran his fingers along it pressing down when they reached a bundle of cloth. Bill screamed out in pain just then and Tom smiled devilishly determined to get his way when the sudden faint noise of a siren made them freeze.

 

“What was-” Tom clamped a hand over Bill’s mouth to silence him and sat up more listening as the siren drew closer.

 

“Don’t talk.” Tom whispered and Bill mewled softly beneath him.

 

The sirens were growing louder now and both men didn’t move an inch paralyzed with fear as the sirens continued to grow closer and closer. Soon they were right outside of the apartment building and cut off abruptly followed by the sound of slamming doors.

 

“Shit!” Tom panicked jumping off of Bill instantly as he rushed to their bureau. Bill propped himself up on his elbows still entangled in the sheets as he listened to the urgent shouts from the street below.

 

“What are you doing?” Tom hissed quietly as he jumped around frantically trying to pull on his jeans. Tom yanked open a draw and pulled out his guns shoving as many of them as he could into his pockets, “Bill get up god dammit! Move!”

 

The sight of the gun seemed to snap Bill out of his shock and he scrambled off the bed rushing to closet to get dressed. The voices were getting louder now as they neared the building and loud buzzer of the front door rang out stopping Bill’s heart for a second. He began to pull more frantically on his skinny jeans trying to force them over his legs and glanced at Tom who had already thrown on a sweatshirt and hat.

 

“Tomi.” Bill whimpered on the verge of tears as the front door opened and the policemen poured into the building, “Tomi.”

 

“Shut up.” Tom whispered jumping over the bed and grabbing a nearby shirt. He grabbed Bill’s arms and roughly forced them through the shirt swearing under his breath the whole time, “We need to go now.”

 

“But our stuff-” Bill began but Tom was already yanking him out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

 

“Can stay here.” Tom hissed poking his head out to survey the hallway, “Go take the fire escape stairs.”

 

“The Christmas stuff-” Tom practically screamed in frustration and grabbed Bill by the waist throwing him over his shoulder as he sprinted down the hall to the stairwell. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the officers coming up the other stairwell and he cringed slamming the door shut after them.

 

“Tomi I’m scared,” Bill whimpered gripping Tom’s shoulders for fear of falling, “What’s going to happen to us?”

 

“Bill shh. I’m going to set you down I want you to take the backdoor out of here and head towards the market and go into the tattoo shop okay?” Tom instructed prying Bill’s trembling hands from his shoulders as he set the boy down, “Wait there for me okay? I should be there soon.”

 

“Why aren’t you coming with me?” Bill whimpered grabbing Tom’s hands in his, “Tom come with me. I can’t do this by myself please.”

 

“They’re right on top of us I’m going to hold them off okay? Just go.” Tom said and for the briefest moment he looked pained. As if he wanted to go with Bill but knew he couldn’t. Bill saw this and his eyes immediately welled with tears as images of the hospital began to flash before his eyes. The sound of the other stairwell’s door down the hall was heard and the policemen began to surge in pounding on Bill and Tom’s apartment door.

 

“Go! Now!” Tom snarled angrily and he shoved Bill roughly down the stairs sending the teen flying. He didn’t wait to see if the teen landed okay at the bottom of the steps and he stormed back out of the door locking it behind him as he was now in the same hallway as the policemen.

 

The sudden click of the door seemed to alarm them and they all turned to Tom opening fire. Tom managed to dodge them just in time as he rolled behind a nook of a doorway and quickly loaded his gun, hand shaking not in fear but excitement.

 

“Yeah you fuckers,” Tom whispered pressing his back against the wall as he listened for the police, “You’ve been after me for awhile huh?”

 

He waited a few more seconds in complete silence bracing him self. Then with a deep breath and peered around the corner, gun pointed out in front, and opened fire shooting anything that moved. The police instantly fired back and a few bullets lodged themselves in the wall right near Tom’s head and he laughed holding the trigger down in a rapid fire.

 

A few policemen fell backwards as they were hit and did not get back as Tom ducked back behind the wall again breathing heavily. He could hear a few pained groans for some while other reloaded their guns. However one voice in particular grabbed Tom’s attention.

 

“Tom, this is Mr. Lange, otherwise known as Chief Lange of the Berlin Police Department,” The voice called out steady and calm despite the dying officers at his feet, “We’re giving you a choice son.”

 

Tom frowned at the words instantly hating the man.

 

“You can come with your hands up or we’ll be forced to come down there after you. I can’t promise your safety if we go with the second option boy. It’s your choice.”

 

Tom closed his eyes gripping the gun tight in his hand silently counting in his head. He reached a hand into his other pocket and pulled out a second gun slipping his fingers against the triggers.

 

“Tom? I’m going to count to three and you can come out with your hands up okay?” Mr. Lange called again. There was the rustling of a few officers and Tom envisioned that they were preparing to fire once Tom stepped out.

 

“One.”

 

Tom smirked crouching against the wall waiting.

 

“Two.”

 

“Three!” Tom screamed darting out from his safety and shooting at the same time.

 

Time seemed to slow in that moment and everything was painfully clear to Tom. He could hear the pumping of his heart in his ears along with the muffled firing of the bullets in the background. He watched in slow motion how Mr. Lange’s face turned shocked and how the officers behind him fell one by one as they attempted to raise their guns. Surprisingly though Tom couldn’t seemed to bring him self to aim at the Chief. The officers were too stunned to fire back as Tom shot them down in a matter of seconds as he pressed his back against the fire escape stairwell and closed it.

 

By the time the door slammed behind him Tom was already half way down the stairwell. He could hear the door at the stop swing open and Tom ducked against the wall as bullets were fired, the loud sound of bullets reflecting off of metal. Tom’s insides were screaming in excitement as he ran towards he exit but not loud enough to drown out Mr. Lange’s shout from the top of the stairwell after him.

 

“You’re a dead man walking, Trumper!”

 

Tom merely smiled as he pushed opened the door and was met with cool air and the blinding light of the sun.

 

* * *

 

Bill knelt over grasping his knees as he struggled for breath. He began to panic when he found no matter how hard he sucked in air it didn’t seem to fill his lungs. Loud pants turned into shallow quick breaths and Bill found himself beginning to feel lightheaded as the panic began to take over.

 

The wound on his thigh had begun to seep through Tom’s makeshift bandage and soaked through Bill’s black jeans. The dark stain spread quickly through the material and Bill clutched it tightly trying to stop the bleeding.

 

“Tom,” Bill squeaked between breaths but it was weak and forced burning his lungs. The world began to blur slightly and Bill tried to scream in hopes of filling his lungs but to no avail.

 

He was in a back alley secluded from the main road of the market leaning against a brick wall damp with dripping drainpipe water. If he were to pass out now who knows what would happen to him. Maybe Tom hadn’t made it and Bill would never know or maybe Tom wouldn’t find Bill and move on.

 

The last thought made Bill’s heart seize and he choked on air bringing his trembling hands together into a knot and punching himself in the stomach. Bill mouth opened in a shocked gasp and he sucked in air greedily trying to calm down as his breathing pace became normal again.

 

“Oh… god,” He wheezed squeezing his eyes shut in pain, “Tom… need to find Tom.”

 

* * *

 

Tom darted through the crowds of people at the market easily as the cold winter air stung at his ears. The air felt sharp as razors as his lungs sucked it in and Tom coughed violently as he quickened his pace. There was only one thing on his mind now and that was finding Bill. He skidded to a halt in front of the tattoo shop and scanned its customers through the window but caught now sight of his raven-haired companion.

 

“Fuck Bill,” He cursed pulling at his cornrows in frustration.

 

They didn’t have much time, they needed to get out town and quick. He paced for a moment trying to think where the teen could be when suddenly it dawned on him. Bill normally took the back alleyways to get to shops so he probably did the same when heading to the tattoo parlor.

 

Tom shoved a young teenage couple out of his way ignoring the girl’s cry of indignation and ran down the side street practically screaming in joy when he spotted the hunched over figure of Bill.

 

* * *

 

Bill squeezed his eyes shut trying to slow his breaths when a sudden weight landed against his back and muscular arms wrapped his waist pinning him against the body behind him. For a moment fear spiked inside of Bill but the familiar smell of sweat and cologne filled his nostrils and Bill relaxed against the body already knowing who it was.

 

“Tom.” He sobbed turning in the man’s hold and flinging his arms around Tom’s neck. Bill brought their bodies close pressing against him until there was no space between the pair as he sobbed into Tom’s neck clinging to him like a lifeline.

 

“I was s-so scared!” Bill sobbed pathetically curling into Tom’s frame, “I t-thought… I thought that you… were going to b-be taken by the police! Or that I was going to get caught and they’d bring me back to the hospital!”

 

“Bill, Bill,” Tom whispered placing his hands on Bill’s lower back and hugging him closer, “I’m here. I’ll always be here. Everything’s fine.”

 

“I was so scared!” Bill wailed again burying his face in Tom’s sweatshirt and the other man sighed rubbing smoothing motions on Bill’s back.

 

“I’m here.” Tom whispered again titling his head to kiss Bill’s sweaty forehead, “I’m here.”

 

“Oh god!” Bill whimpered and Tom sighed biting his lip as he tried to think of what to do next.

 

“We need to go.” Tom whispered softly trying to pry Bill off of him.

 

“No!” Bill wailed clinging tight.

 

“Bill I’m serious we need to go,” Tom warned grabbing Bill by the shoulders and pulling him off of despite Bill’s cries of protest, “As in right now. Are you okay to walk?”

 

“Yes.” Bill whispered softly wiping away his tears suddenly feeling foolish.

 

“Good let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“Lange did you see the letters that the station got this morning?” Michael called waving a few papers at the fuming man.

 

“Not now.” Lange gritted out stalking towards the conference room.

 

“Somehow a copy managed to reach the press and they’re in a twitter… they’re supposedly from Tom Kaulitz.”

 

“Not now Michael.” Lange warned as he took a corner. He didn’t even bother to knock before he kicked open the door and stalked inside.

 

“God dammit!” Lange screamed as he brought his fist down on the conference room’s massive table. All of the officers including Dr. Meier and Gordon jumped at the sound.

 

“We had him!” Lange screamed again enraged, “We fucking had him! I was talking to him! We had him!”

 

“Lange calm down,” Gordon sighed.

 

“Calm down? Calm down?” Lange roared in outrage, he turned to Gordon and glared, “We fucking had him and he got away!”

 

“We got the report from Smith, Lange,” One officer said displeased, “Three deaths and ten injuries?”

 

“We fucking had him!”

 

“It’s not your fault, I told you, he’s a tricky one.” Gordon said trying to calm Lange down.

 

“No,” Lange said grinding his teeth, “In all the years of me being Chief there was not one criminal that was a _tricky one_.”

 

“Lange.” Gordon sighed.

 

“I’ll get you Tom Kaulitz,” Lange gritted, “Even if it fucking kills me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Hamburg 23:09**

Bill’s head lolled from side to side with each turn the Volkswagen Tiguan, one that Tom had hotwired off the street, made through the dark streets of Hamburg. The car took another turn and Bill’s head slid crashing into the window with a loud thud but the boy still did not stir.

 

Tom grunted in exhaustion rubbing his face to stay awake. They had practically driven four hours longer than necessary taking back roads and originally starting off in the opposite direction of Hamburg to throw the cops off their tails. Tom’s legs were beginning to cramp from sitting for so long and the nasty gash in Bill’s leg has soaked through Bill’s jeans, staining the white leather of the seats.

 

Images of the day ran through Tom’s mind as he fought against sleep and he growled thinking of that man called Mr. Lange. Lange had retired long before Tom has started killing and if Gordon went through all the effort of recruiting him the police must have been getting desperate. Tom’s life was coming to a dramatic crossroad in which he’d be forced to make difficult decisions. If he continued on his own he’d be less likely to be caught and not have the burden of having to watch over Bill. However when ever Tom finally got around to putting his plans into action he just couldn’t seem to carry them through when it came to Bill. Numerous failed attempts of stabbing Bill when his back was turned or smothering the boy with a pillow as he slept had taught Tom that killing Bill would be a lot more difficult than it looked. It was in those life-deciding moments that Tom’s heart would give a sudden tug at the thought of losing Bill, followed by the realization that Bill was making Tom soft which then would only lead to another plan of somehow killing Bill.

 

“Fucking fairy,” Tom smiled shaking his head, “He’s grown on me. Damn bitch has grown on me.”

 

When the car pulled up in front of its destination Tom killed the engine and turned to the sleeping passenger besides him. Bill’s arms were tucked into his chest clasping his surprisingly large hands beneath his chin as he tried to curl into a ball. Tom unconsciously smiled leaning to brush some hair out of Bill’s face when he stopped realizing what he was doing. After composing himself he clenched his jaw a few times before shoving Bill roughly in the shoulder sending the boy’s head colliding with the window again.

 

“Get up,” Tom snapped shoving the boy once more when his eyes fluttered open, “We’re here.”

 

“Mmm what?” Bill yawned rubbing at his eyes cutely. He whirled around suddenly being aware of the change in surroundings and looked to Tom with a questioning gaze, “Tomi, where are we?”

 

“A friend’s house and don’t fucking call me Tomi when we’re in there.” Tom grumbled climbing out of the car and slamming the door behind him. He did not wait for Bill before striding towards the door and banging loudly. Bill quickly stumbled into Tom when the door finally opened to reveal a very tall darker skinned man covered in tattoos. Bill swallowed and shied away hiding behind Tom’s shoulder.

 

“Tom?” the man asked surprised and Tom grinned mischievously shoving Bill when the boy tried to cuddle into his arm.

 

“Bushido! My man it’s been a long time!” The man looked flabbergasted as Tom took the opportunity to try and push past him but Bushido caught Tom by the arm.

 

“What are you doing here?” Bushido frowned nervously checking a window on the second floor of which Bill assumed must be Bushido’s bedroom. He pulled the door shut behind him leaving the three standing out on the doorstep in the pale glow of street lamps.

 

“Came to visit.” Tom shrugged.

 

“Came to. . . came to visit my ass!” Bushido cried, “I can’t have you fucking stopping by to visit me anytime you please! I have a family now Tom! I told you already! I’m not part of your shit anymore man!”

 

“Hey, hey calm down now,” Tom laughed keeping his voice down, “I was in town and figured I could crash here. . . for old time’s sake. You remember back when we were younger huh?”

 

“Tom,” Bushido sighed closing his eyes, “I want to say, I really do man. But I gotta say no on this one.” Tom narrowed his eyes and grasped Bill’s hand tightly making the teen yelp.

 

“I got Veronica upstairs with the kids, my neighbors just left from a cocktail party a few hours ago, I can’t Tom. That’s not my kind of life anymore I just can’t.”

 

“So this is how you treat old friend’s huh?” Tom said lowly glaring daggers at the man, “This is the thanks you give after knowing someone for years? They come to you on your doorstep in need of a place to stay and you kick them out?”

 

“Tom,” Bushido whined pinching his nose, “No come on, please man you gotta understand. Don’t do this to me I’ve always been there for you.”

 

“However not when I particularly need it.” Tom sneered drawing his shoulders back to full height, he was still a few centimeters shorter than Bushido but the other man seemed to cower under Tom’s hateful gaze.

 

“Tom, man, please!” Bushido whispered looking paranoid towards the bedroom window again, “Come on!”

 

“I fucking left you alone all these years,” Tom whispered darkly and Bill shivered taking a step away from his lover, “I could have come and fucking shot you in the head any time I wanted to. Any fucking time I wanted to. I like you Bushido so I left you and your little family alone. I let your little girls live and this is how you repay me?”

 

“Fuck man!” Bushido cried turning away to pace, “Don’t you fucking threaten my family! Don’t you fucking threaten my family! You don’t think I’ve seen the news? We’ve all seen the news! What am I supposed to do let you waltz on into my house? So my wife can find out I was childhood friends with a serial killer? Everyone in this town has seen what you’ve done Tom! What you’ve done to little children, fucking little children that couldn’t protect themselves.”

 

Tom continued to glare at the man and Bushido bit his lip trying to avoid Tom’s gaze when he spotted Bill for the first time.

 

“Who the fuck is this?” Bushido demanded turning to Tom, “Huh? Tom, who the fuck is this?”

 

“This is Bill.” Tom smiled grabbing Bill by the wrist and hugging him against his body.

 

“Hi.” Bill smiled weakly trying to ease the pressure Tom was putting on his bad leg. Bushido gaped at them obviously trying to process everything as Tom glared and Bill smiled back at him.

 

“What the fuck?” Bushido screamed backing away.

 

“Hey, hey now quiet down.” Tom warned smiling, “We wouldn’t want to wake the neighbors now would we? Might make them call the police and if they call the police they could dig up some old files. Isn’t that right Anis Schulze?”

 

“Will you shut up?” Bushido whispered leaning down to Tom’s height so they wouldn’t be heard, “Fine alright I’ll let you and your little fuck sleep here tonight okay? But you better not be seen by anyone, especially my wife.”

 

Tom smiled waving towards the door, “Lead the way.”

* * *

 **Berlin Police Headquarters 1:58**

Gordon groaned tossing his coat down onto the bed as he fell back onto it. His feet were killing him and he greeted the softness of the mattress even if he was having difficulty breathing.

 

“How did it go dear?” A voice whispered soothingly grasping Gordon’s shoulders and rubbing them.

 

“Terrible,” Gordon groaned again, “Damn Lange had us all out until midnight searching for Trumper. I told him that we wouldn’t be able to find him all in one night and he blew a gasket. We go some good evidence though, wrapped that all up and sent it to the lab for testing.”

 

A silence fell between the two and Gordon lay there patiently waiting when she would ask that same question she always asked.

 

“Did you find him?”

 

Gordon looked away cringing when the woman sighed in defeat. Silence remained between the two as he got up and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling into her hair.

 

“I’m sorry Simone,” He sighed when she began to shake again, “We tried our best but still couldn’t find him. There was evidence at the house that two people were living there before the police got there. But until the DNA tests come back from the lab we can only assume it was Bill.”

 

“My baby,” Simone sobbed brokenly wrapping her arms around Gordon who sympathetically stroked her hair in hopes of calming her, “My poor baby!”

 

“Shh,” Gordon whispered, “It’ll be alright. Don’t cry we’ll find him.”

 

“Oh god,” Simone wailed pulling back and staring at Gordon with teary eyes, “What was the evidence? What DNA evidence did you find?”

 

“Simone-”

 

“I need to know!” She demanded. When she spoke again her voice was soft and sad, “Please, I need to know.” Gordon sighed and bit his lip.

 

“Well we… um we found some hair,” He nodded avoiding Simone’s attentive stare, “And we found some semen samples. . . and we found some blood.”

 

“Blood?” Simone whispered paling.

 

“Yeah actually we found a lot of blood. The sheets were practically soaked in semen and blood to the point when we UVed them they were almost entirely black.”

 

Simone made a choking noise and clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from hurling. Gordon sighed wishing that she’d stop asking for her own good but in a way he also admired her daily routine of asking. It was a sign of the true dedication she had as a mother and unlike most others she would not let this slide without a fight. Simone refused to have Bill’s case be just like all the other missing children’s ones where they got five minutes of fame but people soon stopped caring after a few months.

 

The phone rang interrupting the two and Simone nodded to his unasked question waving Gordon off as she made her way to the bathroom.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Commissioner I know you just got home and all but I think there’s something you need to hear.”

 

“What is it Michael? It’s fucking one in the morning what could possibly be so important?”

 

“Well see sir, we just got a call from a woman in Berlin about twenty minutes ago-”

 

“And?” Gordon yawned smiling when Simone crawled back into bed with him.

 

“She found a body sir. We sent some cops over and the confirmed it to be Trumper’s signature. But get this! We has the lab do a quick check over the kill was still warm approximately killed only about an hour ago.”

 

“Impossible,” Gordon frowned sitting up, “We just chased Trumper all the way out to Heilbronn we had a confirmed track on that car up until that point. There’s no way he could have been in Berlin to make a kill. He’d have to be in two places at once!”

 

“Well that’s just the thing sir. We some of the boys that have examined all of Trumper’s past kills and this one looks a little sloppy. Trumper’s got the skill of a heart surgeon I’ll give him that but these last few kills just seem to be off. Even the hand movements are off there’s too much of a shaking going on so the slices aren’t clean.”

 

“And your conclusion is?”

 

“There must be two killers.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Hamburg 2:03**

“This way,” Bushido whispered beckoning Bill and Tom to follow him. Bill glanced at Tom questioningly and he nodded grasping Bill by the wrist and pulling him in the house after him.

 

Bushido’s home looked like that of any other boring suburbia. It was a simple colonial that was in a simple neighborhood and was simply decorated. Picture frames containing photos of family members and other various relatives smiled back at Bill as they made their way down the hallway. When Bill glanced to his left he was met with the site of a hardwood floor living room mostly dominated by a sagging couch and dusty piano.

 

“You’re house is very beautiful.” Bill said before he could stop himself.

 

Bushido stopped in front of them and whirled around to face Bill with an incredulous look. Bill’s face flushed bright red and he quickly looked down at his feet feeling Bushido and Tom’s gazes on him.

 

“Y-yeah?” Bushido’s lips twitched in what resembled a smile, “My wife Veronica decorated the house. She picked out all the colors and furniture, I just moved the stuff in.”

 

“I like it.” Bill smiled brightly, “It reminds me of my house.”

 

“Bill.” Tom snarled warningly and Bill turned to Tom confused. The man shook his head in exasperation and realization suddenly hit Bill on his slipup.

 

“Oh really?” Bushido frowned glaring at Tom, whom glared right back, “And where was that?”

 

“With Tomi of course!” Bill laughed lightly, “You honestly think Tom could decorate a house all by himself? Please!”

 

“Look it’s getting late and we’ve driven a long way,” Tom interjected before Bushido could speak again, “Why don’t we get Bill to bed?”

 

“Of course, right this way.”

* * *

 **Berlin 2:03**

The music inside the Berghain was pulsating as large speakers vibrated with music and the lights above danced frantically on the dance floor. The club had an cool industrial feel to it that made the club resemble an abandoned warehouse in way, that is if abandoned warehouses glowed neon on the inside. It was a Saturday night around two in the morning yet more and more patrons kept arriving filling the up club as the music continued to get louder.

 

On the first level dance floor a man was making his way through the mess of people. Sweaty bodies grinding and gyrating brushed up against the man but he paid no mind as he continued to slowly stalk through the crowds letting the flow of the bodies around him push him along. The lights spasmed overhead again and briefly illuminated a group of girls at the bar. They were all tall and lean, dressed in mini-skirts and tight shirts that exposed their midriffs, however it was the brunette among the group that stuck out the most to the man. Her movements were slightly awkward, her laughing seeming too forced, and her overall body language revealing that she must be new to the group and desperately wanted in. She was slightly splattered in neon paint, most liking from an exploded glow stick, and she practically radiated under the lights.

 

The man smiled.

 

Slowly he began to steer towards the group making it appear that he was dancing and just by accident managed to appear at the bar next to them. They didn’t seem to notice his presence and the man waited a few moments listening on their conversation.

 

“It’s freaking scary, Jen,” one the blondes the said in a nasally voice, “I mean they like just found her body late last night.”

 

“I agree,” another one joined in, “I mean why haven’t the police done anything yet? It’s their freaking job!”

 

“Girls!” the tallest blonde interrupted holding up her French manicured hands in hopes of silence. The group silenced themselves and attentively turned towards her and the man assumed that she must the leader of the clique, “Negative energy! Hello? Bad for your complexion much?” Instantly the group began to feel their faces in worry muttering to them selves.

 

“Happy places girls!” The leader said closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

 

“Prada.” One girl breathed.

 

“Gucci.” Another joined in.

 

“The Cayman Islands.” One sighed.

 

“Porsches.” All eyes instantly turned to the brunette the man had spotted earlier awaiting her words. She shifted nervously under their gaze and bit her lip trying to think fast.

 

“Uh…” She stuttered looking around at the group, “Sex?”

 

A small silence fell over the group and the brunette cringed before their leader erupted in cheers. Instantly the whole group was gabbing again laughing and smiling as the leader called over the bartender for another round of drinks. The man smiled deciding to seize the opportunity.

 

“Excuse me Miss?” He smiled casually leaning against the counter, the brunette turned around instantly in shock.

 

“I was wondering if I could buy you a drink.” The man smiled brushing some messy blonde hair out of his eyes. He was slightly shorter than the girl with a strong stocky build and messy long blonde hair that looked like that of a surfer’s. He wasn’t exactly her type but his blatant flattery in front of her friends made her feel proud that he’d singled her out. She flushed red and nodded dumbly while her friends giggled from behind her.

 

“Sure! I’m Jen,” The brunette smiled extending her hand for a handshake. The man smiled and brought her hand towards his face lightly kissing it and the whole group squealed poking their friend Jen in the back.

 

“Well Jen why don’t we head off some place a little more private,” The man chuckled nodding towards her friends that practically pressed up behind her, “What do you say?”

 

“S-sure!” The man took her hand and began to lead her out towards the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

“Alright,” Bushido yawned fluffing some pillows before tossing them onto a pullout couch, “You guys can sleep here for the night.”

 

“The basement?” Tom frowned surveying his surroundings. A workout machine lay in the corner of the room along with some kids toys and a television that was in front of the bed.

 

“It was either this or the street Trumper!” Bushido snapped offended, “Don’t push your luck!”

 

“Tomi didn’t mean anything by it!” Bill interjected grabbing onto to Tom’s arm, “It’s very nice, thank you for letting us stay the night.”

 

“Whatever,” Bushido grumbled heading for the stairs, “Stay down here until I come and get you tomorrow morning, I don’t want my wife seeing you. And stay quiet.”

 

“Well I can’t guarantee that with this one.” Tom smiled giving Bill’s ass a firm squeeze and the boy squealed. Bushido visibly paled.

 

“You can’t… don’t,” Bushido stuttered lost for words, “You can’t mess around in my basement with my family sleeping upstairs! God are you out of your mind?”  
“Hmm?” Tom hummed tearing his gaze from Bill’s flushed face.

 

“Just don’t mess around down here okay?” Bushido sighed exasperated.

 

* * *

Jen pressed her self up intimately against the man she met at the bar moving her hips roughly against his as they grinded to the music. People surrounded them in a hot sweaty mess and Jen tossed her hair back as it was beginning to stick to her neck.

 

“You know it’s really hot in here!” She shouted to be heard over the music.

 

“What?” The man shouted back leaning forward towards her.

 

“I said,” She shouted again, “It’s really hot in here!”

 

“Do you want to go outside then?” The man said motioning towards the exit. Jen nodded and let the man hold her hand as they made their way towards the exit.

 

“Thank god!” Jen moaned raggedly when they burst outside. The door to the club swung shut sealing off the loud music so it was now only a low hum in the background, “It was getting so hot in there!”

 

“Yeah,” The man nodded in agreement, “But this is nice too. Just you and me.”

 

Jen looked around realizing that they were alone in the alley and she giggled moving closer to where the man was leaning against the wall of the club.

 

“Be warned,” The man cautioned holding out his hand when Jen tried to snuggled him, “I sweat like a pig.” Jen laughed and gathered her hair up in a ponytail still moving closer.

 

“Please compared to me that’s nothing.”

 

“You’re not that bad.” The man laughed breathlessly and Jen felt her heart warm. She snuggled up against man and he wrapped his arm around her waist looking up at the night sky.

 

“You know,” Jen whispered resting her head on his shoulder, “Most guys would totally think it to be gross that I sweat this much.”

 

“Well that’s stupid,” The man grinned, “Men are ones to talk.”

 

Jen smiled and laughed cuddling closer, “You’re so nice.”

 

“Yeah,” The man whispered, “It’s shame that I’ll have to kill you now.”

 

“W-what?” Jen asked pulling back slightly, “Nice joke.”

 

The man pushed off the wall and grinned down at his shoes making Jen’s heart quicken. Frantically she looked around the alley in hopes that someone was walking by but she spotted no one.

 

“But I’m not joking,” The man said darkly, “What’s wrong Jen? You look scared.”

 

“Get back!” Jen shouted raising her fist threateningly, “Or I’ll… or I’ll…”

 

“Or you’ll what Jen?” The man laughed slowly advancing on her. She backed up some more gasping when her back hit the wall behind her, she was trapped.

 

“Or I’ll scream! I’ll scream really loud and bunch of people will come to see what’s wrong!” He could see hope shining in her eyes that her plan had worked but the man chuckled shaking his head.

 

“Oh Jen you can’t seriously think that will work can you?” The man walked closer cornering her, “I thought you were smarter than that.”

 

* * *

 

Tom lay awake listening to the humming of the washing machine upstairs above them and the sound of crickets outside. The house was absolutely quiet and Tom stayed absolutely still not wanting to ruin the moment. It had been years since Tom had stayed in a place like this, a place that wasn’t a damp drafty apartment…a home. It sickened Tom to his gut as he thought back to his perfect childhood home in their perfect neighborhood as Jorg, Jaydn, and him lived their seemingly perfect life.

 

 _“You worthless whore!” Jorg screamed slamming his fist against the wall._

 

“Fucking lies,” Tom whispered staring up at the ceiling, “It was fucking lies.”

 

 _“I’ll fucking kill you!” Jaydn shrieked back launching herself at her husband._

 

“They got what they deserved,” Tom whispered darkly, “They fucking deserved to die. But not Georg… never Georg.”

 

Images of Tom’s childhood flashes through his mind and a familiar feeling consumed Tom again. The same feeling he got whenever reminded of his childhood, the same feeling he’d been getting since a teenager, a thirst. The thirst for blood and to be in control along with the need to kill pumped adrenaline through his body making Tom’s hands shake. He sat up in bed and grabbed the nearest pillow hovering over Bill’s sleeping form, his sweet little Bill who would do anything for Tom and the sweet little Bill who lived the perfect life at home with his mother until Tom had taken him. Tom hated the very sight of Bill at that moment and he leaned down holding the pillow only centimeters away from his face.

 

“I fucking hate you,” Tom whispered darkly staring longing at Bill’s plump lips, “I fucking hate you.”

 

He slowly brought the pillow down to Bill’s face nudging his nose and Bill mewled bringing a hand to swat at his nose. Tom froze waiting as Bill murmured something and fell back asleep again smiling peacefully. Tom sat there for a moment, perched up on his knees holding a pillow just above Bill’s face, unsure of what to do next. An internal conflict raged within Tom just as it always did whenever it came down to this split moment that decided life or death.

 

“I can’t.” Tom whispered trying to back away. Bill sighed in his sleep and snuggled further down under the covers and rage filled Tom again.

 

“I must.” Tom breathed moving towards Bill again.

 

“I…I…” Tom whispered as his eyes became unfocused. He sat there for a moment staring off into space arguing with himself inside his mind.

 

Bill’s soft snore broke Tom of his trance and he set the pillow back down and crawled back under the covers. He rolled onto to his side until he was facing Bill and frowned. His face was only centimeters from Bill’s sleeping one and the man took in everything about the boy as he slept. That warm feeling Tom had been experiencing lately whenever looking at Bill returned and he grunted shifting slightly on the mattress to snake a hand down his pants. Tom’s eyebrows rose in confusion and shock when he realized that he was still soft and that this feeling towards Bill was not arousal.

 

“What are you doing to me?” Tom whispered weakly staring intently at Bill’s sleeping face, “What are you doing to me?”

 

* * *

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Jen screamed clutching her hands to her chest. Her clothes were ripped from trying to scuffle with the man and dirt smudged her face from where he had pushed her to the ground.

 

“You’re not going to want to know.” The man smiled reaching into his pocket and flicking out his blade.

 

“Please I’ll do anything! Anything!” Jen sobbed as the man reached down and hauled her to her feet, “Take my money! Take it! You can even take my credit cards just please don’t hurt me!”

 

“I don’t want your money,” The man snarled knocking the wallet from the girl’s hands, “What I want it something money can’t buy.”

 

“W-what?” Jen whimpered when the man pushed her back against his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly from excitement and she shuddered as he locked an arm around her shoulders.

 

“I want your heart.” Within an instant a blade pressed against her throat and slowly began to slice through the flesh at an agonizing pace. Jen gurgled and bucked against the man as he slit her throat with her eyes wide in panic. Blood gushed over the blade pouring over the man’s hands in rivers and staining Jen’s shirt as she struggles began weaker.

 

He dropped her to the ground and Jen stared up at the man still gurgling at blood squirted out from her neck. He laughed lightly bending down next to her and brushing some of her brown hair aside enjoying the look of panic in her eyes.

 

“Don’t worry it wasn’t that deep of a cut,” The man whispered as Jen’s vision strained to focus, “I cut it shallow enough that you’ll drift in and out of consciousness for a little while. But don’t worry you’ll eventually bleed to death but not before you can feel everything I’m going to do to you.”

 

Jen gurgled helplessly on the ground unable to move as blood continued to spill from her throat. The gash opened and closed with every heave she made to breath exposing her esophagus and windpipe through the small slit.

 

“I had already planned on killing you when I saw you at the bar earlier but then I overheard you and your friends talking about Tom Trumper and I couldn’t resist. You see Jen, I’m Tom’s biggest fan. I find everything about him simple fascinating he truly is an amazing man. The way he’s managed to avoid the police all this time and is the most famous man in all of Europe and yet no one can ever find him. Or the way he turns his kills in pieces of pure art! I pray that I can be as great as him one day if not even better, he truly is an inspiration.” Smiling Gustav brought the knife up to his mouth and lapped at the blood gutturally moaning in pleasure.

 

Jen’s eyelids slowly opened and closed as she struggled to stay alive. The man’s figure still loomed over her and she watched feeling drained as he pulled the messy of blonde hair off his head to reveal a shortcut blonde hair.

 

“God I hate contacts,” The man whispered turning his back to Jen for a few moments when he turned back he was wearing a pair of thick-framed black glasses and Jen realized that he had been in disguise the whole time. She tried to call out for help again but it simply came out as a gurgling noise as more warm blood spilled from her body. She could feel herself growing weaker with each second and her eyes fluttered.

 

“Alright Jen time to finish this,” The man sighed pulling out his knife again, “Just hold still all I need if your heart.”

 

Jen could even attempt to struggle as the man knelt down and pressed the blade to her heaving chest, all she could do was close her eyes tightly as she felt a sudden force puncture her chest cavity and a dull pain as her body began to warm all over. Death welcomed her and she simply closed her eyes drifting off with the image of the man hovering over her as the last thing she saw.

 

“Jen?” The man asked nudging the girl. Her head lolled to the side and the man sighed setting the knife aside. He grasped a rib on each side of her body and began to pull snapping them in half and pushing them out of the way. They felt strong and study to the man but with a little pressure they snapped easily and did not pose a problem and he continued to dig around for his treasure.

 

“Way to go Gustav,” The man muttered to himself, “That was no fun at all she died too quickly.”

 

Gustav continued to wiggle his fingers around through soft tissue until his fingers finally touched the organ he had been searching for.

 

“There you are,” He breathed getting his knife again, “We’ll have to be real careful with you won’t we?”

 

With sloppy precision he hacked around the organ trying not to pop it when finally it came loose. Gustav pulled the heart out ignoring the blood and tissue that rolled down from his hands to his elbows as he held up his prize.

 

“Now,” He said smiling eyeing Jen over, “What should we write to Commissioner Gordon today?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Berlin Police Station 07:15**

All was quiet in the house and Gordon sighed falling back on the bed in exhaustion. He’d been putting more and more hours in at the station lately and less time at home. Light humming could be heard from the kitchen, Simone, and Gordon smiled weakly staring up at the ceiling. They made a rather unlikely couple since Simone had originally come off hating Gordon from her son’s case had started, but the long months of searching had brought them together. Simone had been down at the police station everyday demanding an update on Bill’s case personally antagonizing Gordon for information.

 

She was the most committed mother that Gordon had seen in years. Unlike other missing person cases, she refused to simply let her little boy disappear and be forgotten. Rather than shy away from the press she embraced it urging every parent watching to help contribute to the cause and to call in if they spotted Bill or Tom. She was a fighter and maybe that’s how Gordon had suddenly found himself being more and more attracted to her every time she barged into his office.

 

“Darling your breakfast is ready,” Simone called from the kitchen, “Hurry up before it gets cold, I’m going out for groceries.”

 

“Will do.” Gordon called making no attempt to sit up. It felt like it had been ages since he’d had a chance to merely lie down in bed. However his relaxation was short lived. Here he was lying in bed having a lazy Sunday when Bill was still out there missing, possibly dead by now. His gut turned as he remembered back to the night he told Simone about what the police had found at Trumper’s apartment. Sheets slathered in blood and semen.

 

“God dammit Trumper,” Gordon growled pushing up from the bed and stalking towards the kitchen, “Damn you to hell.” He sat down in front of his plate about to take a bite when suddenly his phone went off.

 

“Hello Commissioner Gordon speaking.” Gordon sighed slouching further in his seat.

 

“Commissioner! Commissioner!” A voice spoke frantically over the phone, probably a newbie. Gordon resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “You have to come down to the station immediately.”

 

“Slow down there Skip. Now tell me, what exactly is going on? Does it relate to the Trumper case?”

 

“The results from that girl’s body came back from the lab and I think we found our copycat killer.”

 

“W-what?” Gordon stuttered. It had always been theorized that some fool might end up trying to copy Trumper’s killings but Gordon had been praying it wouldn’t. Now in addition to catching Trumper they’d have to start dealing with the copycat murderer as well, “Are you positive?”

 

“Yes sir. The murder was outside a club that our records indicate Trumper used to frequent along with this murder stylized after that of Trumper’s kills. We’ve identified the girl as Jennifer Byrd and found some foreign hair on her along with skin under her fingernails as well. We’ve sent to the lab for testing and the results came back that a Gustav Schafer was the confirmed killer.”

 

“Alright,” Gordon groaned, “I’m on my way. Have the lab results waiting for me on my desk, I want all files we have on this Gustav guy pulled up, get a warrant to search his house, and tell someone to fucking have a McDonald’s breakfast sandwich waiting for me when I get there.”

 

* * *

 **Hamburg 07:15**

“God… just god… Bill,” Tom panted rolling off of the younger boy onto his side. Sweat clung to his brow and both Bill and Tom’s legs were tangled in the sheets of the pullout couch’s bed. Bill lay completely spent next to him breathing in short wispy gasps and Tom laughed weakly pulling Bill onto his chest until Bill’s head rested on his chest.

 

“Ew Tomi,” Bill breathed still recovering, “Your smushing it between us, gross.”

 

“If you don’t like it then lick it up.” Tom smirked running his hands through Bill’s hair absentmindedly. Bill smiled cutely about to answer when there was heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Bill attempted to jerk up in fear but Tom held him down hiding the boy’s face in his chest.

 

“Okay you guys better get going before my wife wakes up and- holy shit!” Bushido clamped a hand over his mouth as quick as he screamed. The man stood awkwardly halfway down the basement steps staring at the sight of Tom and Bill naked in bed together smirking back at him.

 

“Morning Bushido.” Tom smiled smugly. Bill mewled against him trying to break for air and Tom laughed releasing the blushing boy.

 

“W-what… I mean… I told you,” Bushido gaped frantically looking back and forth between Tom and Bill, “What the fuck motherfucker?”

 

“Now Anis calm down-” Tom began.

 

“Calm down!” Bushido said in a hysteric forced whisper, “I told you two not to fucking screw around down here!”

 

“We didn’t get any on the sheets.”

 

“Man that’s not the point!” Bushido squeaked, “The point is what if my wife walked on down here and found you two going humpity dumpity on each other’s asses?”  
“She’d probably come with fright.” Tom snorted and Bill swore he saw steam come out from Bushido’s ears.

 

* * *

 **Berlin Police Department 07:56**

 

“Where’s the letter?” Gordon demanded taking another huge bite of his breakfast sandwich.

 

“Right here sir. We’ve already scanned it for prints but came up with nothing.”

 

“The Dumbass wipes his prints from his letters but forgets to clean his trail after a murder? Amateur.” Gordon grumbled and looked over the letter.

 

 _Dear Commissioner Gordon and the intelligent men of the Berlin and Magdeburg Police Departments,_

 _I’d assume by now that you all have discovered the little clues I’ve planted for you, and that you know who I really am. And for that I politely applaud you Commissioner, for the Berlin Police Department has proven it’s intelligence once again._

 _However I must point out despite this people are continuing to die. And people will continue to die unless my terms are met._

 _My next target is someone whom you all are very familiar with. If you wish for these killings to stop you must arrange for Tom Trumper and I to meet face to face without any cops. If these terms are not met the killings will continue starting with targeting family members of the department._

 _I’m not a mean person Commissioner but rather very impatient. Somewhere in a warehouse there is a rotting corpse whom was viciously murdered by me. As each day passes I will kill another until my terms are met._

 _Arrange for the meeting or more will die._

 _Signed Tom Trumper_

 _P.S. I’ve already given you the address of the warehouse. Think carefully now Commissioner, as only you will know where to find the address. What loses it’s head every morning but gets it back at night?_

 

The entire room had silenced as Gordon set down the letter shaking, a million thoughts running through his mind. This killer Gustav would start killing off family members of the department next unless he gets to meet Tom Trumper. His next target was someone the while station was familiar with. Gustav had already killed another and the corpse was hidden rotting somewhere.

 

“What does he mean by the riddle?” Michael asked softly startling Gordon out of his daze, “And that only you would know the meaning?”

 

“I honestly don’t know what the hell the bastard is talking about.” Gordon put his head in his hands shielding his face from the rest of the officers in the conference room. God he’s give anything to be back at home right now safe in his bed-

 

“Wait!” Gordon shot up and everyone jumped, “Holy shit… holy shit there’s no way. The bastard put the address under my own pillow! Where’s Lange?”

 

“He’s on break sir.” Michael informed.

 

“Someone get me Lange! The rest of you, Michael I want you to take a lab team to my house and search for that address. I’m pretty much positive that he snuck it under my pillow somehow. Where’s Lange?”

 

Right then the door burst open revealing Lange and Gordon could have cried for joy.

 

“Lange! Lange I need you and team to get that warrant and search Schafer’s house immediately, got it?”

 

“Schafer? The one we think is the copycat?” Lange questioned slightly startled at how frantic the room had become in a matter of seconds.

 

“Yes someone brief him on the way. The rest of you,” Gordon waved them off and turned to the remaining officers, “We’re going to hunt down Trumper.”

 

* * *

 **Hamburg 08:27**

“God marriage has made you a pansy ass!” Tom growled throwing himself down on the family room’s couch. Veronica had left earlier with the kids for the day and Tom had taken the opportunity to slowly move him self upstairs.

 

“I’m not a pansy ass,” Bushido growled, “Committing to something that you actually believe in is not being a pansy ass.”

 

“Do you ever even go out with the guys for a beer anymore?” Tom challenged flicking on the television, “Or does Veronica not allow that as well? Woman’s got you on a fucking leash.”

 

“Yeah you’re one to talk! Like you’re some big lone player! Dude this fucking fairy boy you’ve been dragging around has you whipped!” Bushido snarled. With that Tom jumped up from the couch and got in Bushido’s face, or rather tried to since the latter was taller.

 

“Don’t you ever call Bill that!” Tom growled shoving Bushido back warningly.

 

“Don’t,” Bushido shoved back at Tom, “Push me in my own house. Without me you two would still be on the street!”

 

“I ought to fucking shoot you and put you out of your misery.” Tom said lowly twitching his fingers by his jean pocket and Bushido backed up.

 

* * *

 

Bill sat swinging gently back and forth on the swingset in the back of Bushido’s lawn. The entire neighborhood was silent as most parents had already left for work and the children for school. The constant creaking of the rusty chains along with the vacant neighborhood sent chills down Bill’s spine as sense of melancholy filled him.

 

He’d probably be in school at the moment, watching the clock, and passing notes with Andreas. Simone would be at work thinking of what to cook for dinner later that night; a totally normal predictable day in an overall average life.

 

“I wonder if she’s still looking for me.” Bill whispered to himself and kicked at the dirt.

 

“I know someone that will be.” Bill’s eyes widened at the unfamiliar voice but before he could turn around, strong arms hauled him back placing a handkerchief to his nose and mouth muffling his screams.

 

Memories of when Tom first abducted him flashed through his mind and Bill instantly recognized the sour stench of knockout fumes. He fought viciously against his attacker trying to throw them off of him however their grip was too strong. Fear rose up inside of Bill as he realized whomever this was they were significantly stronger than Tom let alone Bill. But still the teen thrashed frantically kicking his feet and struggling to free his arms. The attacker snarled when Bill freed one arm and scratched his hand and hope began to swell within Bill. Maybe he’d get away.

 

This hope died quickly as the attacker dragged Bill backwards out of the swing causing the boy to hit his head on the ground. After that everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Location Unknown 19:00**

It was the severe growling in Bill’s stomach that awoke him. A sharp painful hunger that shocked Bill out of his foggy sleep into waking up. He groaned slightly, attempting to turn on his side to ease the pain, but something strong held him in place.

 

“W-what the hell?” Bill gasped as his eyes shot open. Total utter blackness met his eyes and despite how many times Bill blinked against the blackness he could see nothing. He tried sitting up but yet again a pressure held him down directly across his chest. Bill lay there for a few moments trying to calm down and fighting back the panic that was rising inside of him.

 

“Calm down Bill.” He whispered to himself getting his wits about him. He had become used to being tied up after his time with Tom and Bill refused to panic knowing he’d only hurt his wrists or wherever he was tied down. Taking a breath Bill lifted his feet experimentally discovering from the tugs that both his ankles were strapped down but not his knees. Then he tried his wrists and finally his chest coming to the assumption that there were restraints on both his wrists as well along with a broad strap across his chest.

 

He was being held down in a dark place that he didn’t know. However even despite all of this Bill still did not panic. He was no longer the scared little boy that he had been when Tom first abducted him and Bill huffed shifting slightly when he remembered that Tom’s dried come was still in him.

 

“Oh god.” Bill groaned, “It’s going to start fucking itching in a little bit.”

 

Bill sighed and with nothing else left to do but lay there in silence he slowly began to fall asleep again, ignoring the hungry growls from his stomach.

 

* * *

“Careful men,” Michael called back to his team, “We don’t know what’s in there.”

 

A team had been sent to Commissioner Gordon’s house earlier, where like Gordon said, they found an address written on a note under his pillow. It was a rather disturbing thought to think that Gustav had managed to break into Gordon’s house without him noticing. A thought that had some members of the squad deeply worried as they thought of Gustav’s promise to start killing off police officer’s family members as well.

 

Now they were standing in front of the very warehouse that had been written down on the address. The supposed address that contained one of Gustav’s victims and possibly a family member of someone on the police. It was in a shadier part of town and the cops had gotten unfriendly glares from pedestrians on the roads eyeing the police cars. The whole situation had Michael squirming.

 

“Bennett?” Michael called, “On my mark.”

 

The rest of the team formed a fan behind Michael patiently awaiting the sign with their guns drawn. Michael motioned forward with two fingers the squad braced themselves all aiming their guns at the door of the warehouse.

 

“Mark!” Michael shouted kicking open the door of the warehouse. Instantly the entire team rushed in guns ready and loaded. Three held up the back in case of an ambush from behind while Michael led the rest forward looking frantically around for any signs of danger.

 

“Looks clear. Stand down.” Michael ordered wiping some sweat away from his brow, “Search the area for a body.”

 

The group split up heading to different corners of the warehouse sorting through stray pieces of metal and rubbish. Michael sighed trying to calm down and he walked over towards a dark corner of the room as something caught his eye, a broken mirror hanging aslope on the wall.

 

Its reflective surface was tarnished with splotches of grime covering it and Michael walked closer examining his reflection. He could the rustling of the other officers in the background and Michael squinted just being able to make out a slumped figure in the mirror. He turned around and looked behind him and nothing but the officers.

 

However when he turned back to the mirror the figure was still there.

 

“What in the world?” He whispered reaching up a hand to brush some grime away and the whole wall gave through. It landed with a loud bang and kicked up some dust startling the other officers and Michael stood there gaping at a small storage room that was revealed.

 

“Officer Michael what is it?” One officer called to the stunned man as the rest rushed over.

 

“I-It’s,” Michael stuttered ghost white, “It’s Simone Kaulitz.”

 

The entire squad quieted gaping in horror at the small storage room. Simone’s body lay slumped in the middle of the floor as if she had been very tried and needed to sit. Her head hung forward hiding her face in her tangled red hair, shoulders sagging, sitting on her knees. Her white summer dress was stained with blood down the front as was her hair streaked with it, small droplets dripping off the tips of her hair. Without another word Michael rushed forward in panic foolishly wanting to see if she was still alive but he knew already knew the answer.

 

“Simone! Simone!” Michael cried dropping to his knees in front of her. Something wet seeped through his pants and Michael looked down in shock realizing that Simone’s body was sitting in a puddle of her blood, “O-Oh god.”

 

He reached out a trembling hand and gently lifted her chin pulling back in fear at what he saw. Simone’s body fell to the floor with a wet plop and somewhere off to Michael’s right one of the other officers threw up. Gustav had carved away at all of the skin of Simone’s face but leaving the muscles intact. Her face reminded Michael of one of those human body skeletons his secondary school had used when learning about the muscular system. In addition her eyeballs had been carved out, but not entirely, leaving deep gaping holes that revealed the inside of her eyes. Michael shivered looking away.

 

“Someone call the Commissioner,” Michael swallowed. He was met with silence and he squeezed his eyes shut in frustrated, “God dammit! Do it now!”

 

“Ah right away.” An officer stuttered fumbling to get out his walkie-talkie. Michael pinched the bridge of his nose fighting back tears. They’d let this woman die all because they had sat around too long contemplating the idea of a copycat killer. Michael couldn’t help but feel that Simone’s blood was on his hands… or rather on his knees.

 

* * *

 **Berlin Police Department 20:13**

Gordon bit his lip and marched into the autopsy room trying to be strong. He’d received the news of Simone’s murder only moments ago and was still in shock that she was really dead. Upon first hearing the news Gordon couldn’t believe it and he walked down the hallway feeling numb as if this was all a bad dream.

 

“Commissioner Gordon.” The department’s pathologist Paige nodded wearing a blue apron and pulled off a pair of bloodied rubber gloves. Gordon looked away feeling that he’d be sick.

 

“Paige.” He struggled to get out for fear of vomiting. She seemed to sense his uneasiness and threw the gloves out into a nearby bin and motioned for him to follow her.

 

“I know this must be tough on you Gordon,” Paige stopped outside a metal door and turned to Gordon with sympathetic eyes, “Both as an officer and a lover.”

 

“Where is she?” Gordon asked softly swallowing.

 

“She’s in this room but,” Paige interrupted Gordon’s panicked look, “I’m going to have to ask you to not touch her at all. Do you think you can do that?”

 

“Yes.” Gordon said looking past Paige’s head towards the door. She sighed entering the lock’s code and motioning Gordon inside. The man practically ran to the examination table.

 

“Oh god,” Gordon bit his lip again fighting back tears. A painful tightness filled Gordon’s throat and he struggled to swallow as his eyes stung. Simone’s body was laid out on the table covered entirely in a sheet so no part of her showing.

 

“It’s best not to remove the sheet,” Paige advised softly from the corner, “So that you can remember her as she was.”

 

“What did he do to her?” Gordon sobbed as his tears began to run freely down his face. Paige remained silent unsure how to answer and Gordon asked again agitated, “What did he do to her?”

 

“Y-You didn’t see the reports?” Paige asked softly wringing her hands together. Gordon swallowed thickly and managed to shake his head. His hands remained hovering over the sheet trembling in fear but he made no move to touch her. Instead he sadly eyed Simone’s profile beneath the sheet trying to silence his sobs. She had come to quickly into his life in a tornado of witty remarks and maternal determination; he’d never met anyone like her and was positive that he never would again. He had but one regret, that they didn’t find Bill before her death. Gordon squeezed his eyes shut at the thought wanting to think that Simone somehow managed to rest in peace. But still the question lurked within his mind, what could it possibly feel like to die not knowing what ever happened to your child? Bill.

 

“I suppose in a way that makes him mine now.” Gordon said in barely a whisper.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Nothing.” Gordon shook these thought from his head, “I want a full report. What happened to her?”

 

“The autopsy revealed that the skin from face was pulled away entirely: epidermis, dermis, and hypodermis. In addition her brain had been scrambled-”

 

“What?”

 

“Her brain had been… scrambled,” Paige couldn’t meet Gordon’s gaze, “From the looks of it similar to the way Egyptians would pull out one’s brain through the nose. Her brain had been liquidized however was left inside the skull. Also her internal organs had been scrambled in a similar fashion. But… it was her heart that was the most interesting.”

 

“Her heart? Why?” Gordon frowned sneaking a glance at the covered body on the table.

 

“It was the only organ left in tact, perfectly preserved even with the aorta unscathed. The outer tissue of the heart though had a message craved into it. We have scans, here.”

 

Gordon took the small collection of pictures from Paige and quickly began leafing through them. There were pictures of the organ still inside the body with barely distinguishable writing on it, along with pictures of the organ from different angles, and finally two pictures of the message carved into the heart. Gordon tensed re-reading the message over and over again.

 

“ ‘Call Tom’?” Gordon read aloud and Paige shifted uneasily in the corner, “There’s a phone number on here too. Has anyone else been given this information yet?”

 

“No Commissioner, just the other examiner that worked with me, however other than that no one knows.”

 

“Shit.” Gordon cursed fumbling in his coat pocket for his walkie-talkie, “It’s starting.”

 

* * *

 

Somewhere off in a dark corner a door swung open flooding the room with light. Bill squinted against the harsh light but did not turn to see who his kidnapper was. He refused to show any signs of weakness. Through his peripheral vision he was able to see a figure standing in the doorway, hidden within the light.

 

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey.” A voice chuckled lowly. A silence hung in the air for a moment as neither said a word. However internally Bill was panicking. Fear spiked within him and he could practically feel his heart thumping against his ribcage.

 

“Not talking?” The voice laughed slamming the door shut behind them. Bill jumped at the noise cursing him self when the kidnapper laughed at this. Bill could hear the other person moving around in the room and he squinted desperately against the darkness trying to find where his kidnapper was hiding.

 

“Or is it cat got your tongue?” The voice breathed heavily next to Bill’s ear. Bill screamed in terror unable to stop him self and shivered all over as he felt the person leaning down next to where Bill was strapped against the table.

 

“Who are you?” Bill snarled in anger trying to mask his fear and the person chuckled again bringing up a hand to stroke through Bill’s hair. Bill flinched but made no attempt to move away unsure if his kidnapper had a weapon on him or not.

 

“That’s a good boy,” The person murmured tugging roughly on Bill’s locks, “Who am I? You want to know who am I?”

 

“Why have you brought me here?” Bill snapped as the person continued to run their hands through Bill’s hair. Strong fingers weaved through the hairs snaking their way down to Bill’s scalp where they then pressed in and slowly massaged Bill’s head.

 

“I’ll answer your question with a question. Who are you to Tom?” The fingers pressed in hard and Bill gasped.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Who. Are. You,” The fingers squeezed with each word, “To. Tom?”

 

“I-I…” Bill stumbled over his words caught off guard by the question, “Who are you?”

 

“I am the person that Tom should really be with!” The person growled grabbing fistfuls of Bill’s hair and yanking hard. Bill cried out in pain but pulling did not stop.

 

“I am the one person that truly appreciates Tom and his talent. All of you fools cannot even imagine how much of a gifted artist Tom is, no one but me. I’ve been following his cases for years. I know his every like, dislike, and have memorized his every kill. I am the only one that truly understands what a genius he is.”

 

“Let go of me!” Bill cried as the fingers continued to pull. Bill could feel the skin of his forehead beginning to rise as well as his scalp screaming in pain. He tried to shake the person off but the restraints on the table held him down.

 

“I am the one person that deserved to be with Tom. The one person would worship him in the way he deserves to be. I am the one person that is Tom’s true love.”

 

Bill stopped struggling after hearing those last words and stared wordless out at the darkness in front of him. The person was breathing heavily now trying to recuperate after their small speech and chills ran down Bill’s spine.

 

“You’re sick.” Bill whispered.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re sick!” Bill screamed this time thrashing wildly, “You damn bastard let me go! You’re fucking sick to think that you are the only person that deserves Tom! Tom is… Tom is…”

 

“Tom is what?” The person snarled letting go of Bill’s hair. Two hands from above grabbed Bill by the shoulders and squeezed hard, “Tom is exactly what to you? Because you are nothing to him.”

 

“No!” Bill screamed struggling again, “Get off of me!”

 

“How could you even think that you deserved Tom’s love, weak stupid little kid like your self? Do you ever congratulate Tom at the end of the day? Tell him what an artist he is? Tell him that you’d be willing to sacrifice yourself for his art?”

 

“N-no…” Bill whimpered as the voice spoke louder and the hands squeezed harder. Fear stabbed Bill in the chest and he was trembling from head to toe not entirely sure of the situation anymore.

 

“And you call me sick? That’s just selfish Bill, just selfish.”

 

“How do you know my name?” Bill whimpered pathetically as the fingers dug through his arm’s tissue directly to the bone.

 

“I know everything about you Bill,” The voice laughed, “And I know exactly how you are undeserving of Tom’s love.”

 

“Shut up!” Bill screamed trying to thrash again. The kidnapper made a noise of disapproval and let go of Bill’s shoulders slowly coming around the front of the table to face Bill.

 

“When will you learn? Resistance is futile.” The person laughed facing Bill. Bill squinted against the darkness willing his eyes to adjust and he was just able to make out the outline of a person in front of him.

 

“And you are a coward,” Bill said boldly frowning when the person laughed even harder at this. Bill grinded his teeth together annoyed at the man’s laugh and overall attitude, “Hiding in the darkness like this.”

 

“Oh? You want to see me? The one true person that Tom belongs with?”

 

“Stop saying that! When Tom find me he’s going to-”

 

“Tom’s going to what?” The person laughed, “Have you ever considered that your relationship with Tom is temporary? Surely by now you know of his numerous little toys? Your time with him is running short dear Bill. What exactly will happen when, or if, Tom does find us? And he finally meets the one true person worthy of his love. I would worship him like a god.”

 

“It’s not like that!” Bill shouted as his heart rate picked up in confliction, “Tom loves me! I’m not some sort of toy to him! He loves me!”

 

“Of course he does Bill,” The person said soothingly as if Bill were a child, “Just as he loves all his little boys.”

 

“Shut up!” Bill screamed, “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”

 

“I think a formal introduction is due.” The kidnapper said flicking on a light. Bill turned his head away from the light trying to adjust his eyes. He could see a figure moving out the corner of his eye and he froze when the person stopped beside him.

 

“My dear Bill,” The person sighed cupping Bill’s chin and turning to boy to face him. Bill gasped taking in the face of his kidnapper, “I am Gustav Schafer, the one and only person Tom will ever truly love.”

 

* * *

 

“ ‘Call Tom’?” Lange frowned turning the photo around in his hands. Gordon sighed from a chair and rested his head in his hands. They were meeting in the conference room with phone-tracers ready and adrenaline pumping through their systems.

 

“We already put the number in the system but it’s a newly registered go-phone that had been put under a false name.”

 

“And so,” Lange frowned tossing the photo down onto the table and taking a seat next to Gordon, “You plan on calling it?”

 

“What choice do we have? Schafer is playing us all and unless we can convince Trumper to meet with Schafer more people are going to die.” Gordon frowned.

 

“Why resort to this though? Can’t we just find where Schafer went and arrest him?” Michael piped in looking hopeful.

 

Gordon sighed again shaking his head, “It would take too long and people would be killed in that time frame. It’s better to just go through with his demands. Is everyone ready?”

 

“Yes.” The other officers confirmed preparing their devices, “We just need to keep him on for a full minute.”

 

“Okay,” Gordon said picking up a phone and dialing in the number, “Here we go.”

 _Ring,_

 _Ring,_

 _Ring,_

 _Ring-_

 

“Get ready.”

 

* * *

 

“You weren’t there for me that time Bushido!” Tom snarled punching the other man in the gut. Bushido cringed slightly but it would take a heck of a lot more to take him down.

 

“Little punk.” Bushido growled grabbing Tom’s wrist and tugging him forward. Simultaneously Bushido swung his other fist back and punched Tom square in the face as he tugged Tom towards him. Tom let out a cry and fell backwards clutching his bleeding nose.

 

“God dammit I think you broke my nose!” Tom gurgled through the blood.

 

“Then stop acting like a child. That happened six years ago Tom, get over it! I had tried making amends with you then but you always do this! Act like you don’t care at the moment and then bring it up later and get all pissed!” Bushdio said standing over Tom, “Grow up, I did, it’s you did too.”

 

“Fuck you-”

 

 _Ring,_

 _Ring,_

 _Ring,_

 

“What’s that?” Bushdio asked looking around for the source.

 

“I don’t know it’s not me.”

 

“That’s not my cell or home phone’s ring though.” Bushdio frowned walking over towards the kitchen table. A small buzzing go-phone rang on the table with the name ‘Tom pick up’ flashing across the screen, “You sure it’s not yours? It says Tom on it.”

 

“Let me see.” Tom grumbled standing up and groaning softly in pain, “Damn I think you did break my nose.”

 

 _Ring,_

 _Ring,_

 

“Big baby.” Bushido snorted handing the ringing phone over to Tom. Tom glared at it for a moment and then took it staring down in confusion at the flashing message before flipping it open.

 

“Uh,” Tom said unsure, “Hello?”

 

“…” Silence meet Tom on the other line for a moment before a hesitant voice called out, “Um yes hello… Tom?”

 

Tom froze and stared down at the phone in shock. Who was this? How did this phone get here? He knew that voice, but couldn’t exactly place where it was from.

 

“Y-Yes?” Tom cleared his throat trying to shake off the uneasiness.

 

“This is Commissioner Gordon.” Tom gasped pulling away from the phone and was about to hang up when Gordon began to shout on the other end.

 

“No! No please! Don’t hang up! Tom!” Gordon pleaded sounding desperate and Tom looked to Bushido in worry.

 

“What do you want? How did you get this number?” Tom demanded.

 

“Please listen to me on this one Tom because it affects you too,” Gordon started, “I got this number through an engraving on Simone Kaulitz’s heart. Her body was found dead this morning at an abandoned warehouse.”

 

“S-Simone?” Tom stopped breathing, “As in Bill’s mom? That Simone?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“…” Tom swallowed thickly as a thousand thoughts ran through his head, “I didn’t do it.”

 

“We know Tom,” Gordon said quietly, “She was murdered by a man named Gustav Schafer. This man has been committing a series of murders in your tribute Tom-”

 

“The police letters?” Tom said more to himself rather than a question.

 

“Yes he was the one that was also posing as you in the letters that had been sent to the department. Tom he’s killed a lot of people and we need your help to stop him.”

 

“No.” Tom said frowning, “Why would I help you?”

 

“You don’t understand!” Gordon shouted in frustration over the phone, “He’s killed Simone and he’s only going to keep on killing people if you don’t help us-”

 

 _Beep, Beep, Beep,_

 

“Gordon hold on,” Tom frowned glancing at the phone’s screen, “I have another call coming in.”

 

“No Tom wait-” Tom clicked over to the other call and listened silently waiting for the mystery caller to speak.

 

“Tomi,” A small voice whimpered and every hair on the back of Tom’s neck rose, “Tomi… help.”

 

“W-what? Bill!” Tom shouted into the phone. He turned wildly towards the window and looked outside no longer seeing the dark haired boy on the swing set, “No.”

 

“Tom where are you going?” Bushido shouted after Tom when the man sprinted out of the house, “What’s going on?”

 

Tom ignored Bushido’s calls and ran outside into the yard looking frantically around for any sign of Bill. A wave of nausea set over Tom and he fell to his knees breathing shallowly in panic. His head began to pound as Tom could hear the blood rushing through his ears and he stared stunned at the empty swing set in front of him. Bill was gone.

 

“Tomi.” The voice whispered softly through the phone again and Tom scrambled to put it next to his ear.

 

“Bill,” Tom croaked as he felt his throat closing, “Where are you?”

 

“Tomi he has-” Bill cut off with a scream and Tom winced, all too familiar with the sound.

 

“Bill!” Tom screamed desperately into the phone, “Bill! Bill talk to me! Where are you?”

 

There was a slight scuffling noise over the other end of phone and Tom waited in anticipation as he heard someone pick up the phone.

 

“Hello Tom.” An unfamiliar voice said calmly over the phone. Anger spiked inside of Tom at the very thought of another man making his Bill scream like that.

 

“Who are you and what have you done with Bill?” Tom demanded practically snarling like a wild animal into the receiver.

 

“Now, now Tom,” The voice laughed lightly, “Bill and I have to go soon but I’ll tell you this… it’s best to listen to Gordon.”

 

“What?” Tom asked but the line went dead. Tom stared at the phone in shock for a moment not quite believing what was happening. However at a few moments anger began to build within Tom.

 

“God dammit!” Tom screamed at the top of his lungs bringing a fist down and pounding it against the dirt in Bushido’s lawn, “Dammit! Fucking dammit!”

 

“Tom?” Tom looked up to see a concerned Bushido standing in the doorway, “What are you going to do? You’re going to get Bill back… right?”

 

Tom bit his lip in frustration and stared down at the phone. He breathed heavily for a few seconds until he was finally under control again. The little screen on the phone continued to flash signaling that the other line was still connected and waiting. Then finally with shaking hands Tom brought the phone back up to his ear.

 

“Hello Commissioner?... I’ll help you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big congratulations to **Pastalockar** who was my 200th reviewer!  
>  And also a featured review by **HadesBitch** who made me laugh so hard at this review  
> 
> 
> _This is an epic chapter. I swear my heart was racing so fast while reading this._
> 
>  _I was trying to guess who the kidnapper was and I was like...well if Bushido is taken.......ITS GOT TO BE ADAM LAMBERT! LOL_
> 
> * * *

**Location Unknown Time Unavailable**

“My dear Bill,” The person sighed cupping Bill’s chin and turning to boy to face him. Bill gasped taking in the face of his kidnapper, “I am Gustav Schafer, the one and only person Tom will ever truly love.”

 

Bill stared blankly at his kidnapper taking in everything as the man flicked on the light switch. He was a short stocky man, even shorter than Bill’s sixteen-year-old body, with heavy black-framed glasses and short-cropped black hair. This Gustav fit the serial killer stereotype perfectly, like as if Gustav were out of a movie, small shiver ran through Bill’s body. Gustav grinned as well taking in Bill’s appearance and the two had a stand off staring the other down with judging eyes.

 

“Well hello there kitten.” Gustav smiled drawing Bill’s attention to his mouth. While clean-shaven the man had small flakes of dead skin around the corners of his mouth and the slightest double chin.

 

“What do you want with me?” Bill asked softly trying to keep a calm exterior, “I have no money so just let me go.”

 

“Aw but Bill I’ve already told you why you are here,” Gustav’s face lit up, “See I’m Tom’s one true love and you my boy are my bargaining chip. See depending on if Tom even decides to save you he won’t come easily, think of it as blind dating, the person may sound great over the Internet but a person really needs some incentive to actually meet with the other. So some photos, a racy video, or in my case you; and Tom will be here in no time.”

 

“And if he doesn’t?” Bill challenged knowing that entirely too well Tom probably would come for him.

 

“Well then,” Gustav smiled evilly leaning down so that he was face to face with Bill, “Then you will no longer have any value to me.”

 

“And then you’ll kill me?” Bill said grimly meeting Gustav’s gaze. Gustav threw his head back in laugh again and Bill gritted his teeth.

 

“My, my Bill Kaulitz. You are not what I expected you to be. The news and police reports have made you out to be some scared lost little teenage boy who is way in over his head, yet here I find myself face to face with some iron-balled little bitch. Seems that Tom has rubbed off on you some, in more ways than one.”

 

Bill face blushed bright red at those words and Gustav gently placed his hand on Bill’s knee, taking in Bill’s panicked expression as he began to slide it up his leg. The teen whimpered in his throat and attempted to scoot away but the restraints held him down tight allowing Gustav to let his hands wander freely. Strong short fingers danced patterns across Bill’s dirtied jeans each time rising higher and higher until they boldly cupped Bill’s groin.

 

Bill gasped and whipped his head around to face Gustav in shock and the man chuckled giving it another forceful squeeze that made Bill yelp in pain. The fingers continued to massage Bill’s groin willing it to harden but Bill’s member remained limp in his pants despite Gustav’s efforts.

 

“Hmm so maybe no iron-balls after all?” Gustav gaze another forceful squeeze to Bill’s balls and the boy snarled sending Gustav a look of death.

 

“S-stop it!” Bill gasped as Gustav’s hands trailed up to his groin and began trying to unbuckle his pants. Gustav zipped the zipper down and then forcefully yanked Bill’s pants and boxers down in one shot, leaving them pooled around Bill’s bound legs.

 

“To think,” Gustav smiled taking in Bill’s quivering form, “That Tom’s very hands have touched this skin. To think that he’s kissed these very lips. To think… that he’s been inside.”

 

Bill frowned and turned his head to the side not wanting to be able to see the perverse look on Gustav’s face. Gustav was not doing this because he coveted but rather since Tom had already been there. When he looked at Bill he was not seeing Bill but rather imagining everything that Tom had done to Bill. Sick twisted longing reflected in Gustav’s eyes and Bill silently prayed for Tom to hurry up already.

 

* * *

 

 **Berlin Police Department 22:00**

 

“It’s sick.” Gordon sighed slightly out of breath. He just spent the last few hours explaining to Tom over the phone what the situation was with Gustav and the man’s threats.

 

“What would he gain from meeting me?” Tom frowned pacing back and forth in the kitchen of Bushido’s house. Bushido had called Victoria and the kids earlier suggesting that they go into the city for dinner that night and that he’d meet them there leaving the house for Tom.

 

“We’re not sure.” Lange responded also in on the conference call. He didn’t like Gordon’s idea of requesting Tom’s help but the police were at a loss here, “But it can probably be assumed that Schafer holds some sort of hero worship for you since he has been copying your killing style.”

 

“But what would he gain?” Tom frowned speaking more to himself than the police, “He had a chance to kill me back when he took Bill but he didn’t. He’s baiting me… but for what? He could possibly want to kill me if we were to meet but somehow I doubt that.”

 

“You’re right,” Gordon agreed, “It would make no sense for him to pass up his chance the first time.”

 

“God!” Lange’s voice came out like blaring static over the phone, “The man is a fucking serial killer he had no logic!”

 

“Every killer has a logic,” Tom growled back, “Even the crazy ones.”

 

“He could possibly want to torture Bill in front of you,” Michael supplied, “You know because he killed Simone.”

 

That suggestion sent shivers down Tom’s spine and he pressed his back firmly against the nearest wall needing some reassurance. The very thought of what Gustav could possibly be doing to Bill made his blood boil. It had surprised Tom at first how quickly he had reacted to the situation; this whole thing was leaving Tom vulnerable. Although the police had said nothing Tom knew that they were tracing his call and knew where he was. For all Tom knew once they’d rescued Bill they could probably arrest Tom for his past crimes. Tom was leaving himself totally vulnerable to the police and yet he didn’t seem to care, that brief conversation he’d had with Gustav told Tom all he needed to know about the man. The cold calculating edge to Schafer’s voice alerted Tom that he was not a man to be messed with and that he would not hesitate to hurt Bill.

 

“No.” Tom snapped into the phone annoyed, “I won’t that happen.”

 

“We need a plan of action and fast,” Gordon instructed assuming an orderly tone to his voice and Tom found himself smiling, “Tom, you still have the number that Schafer called you on right?”

 

“Yeah.” The police had already traced Schafer’s number but came up with nothing.

 

“I think it’s time that we took action with these discussed terms.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you want to play Bill?” Gustav asked unbuttoning his own pants. Bill’s eyes bulged as they fell to the floor taking in the bulge inside of Gustav’s boxers.

 

“F-fuck off.” Bill spat as his insides were jumping around like crazy.

 

“Let’s play the quite game,” Gustav smirked walking over to a darker corner of the basement and pulling out a hockey stick, “The rules are if you make a noise…”

 

Gustav raised the stick over his head and brought it down on Bill’s arm making the teen scream, then Gustav brought the stick down again even harder. Bill could practically feel the bone crush under the wood sending a shooting pain up his leg.

 

“You will get punished,” Gustav laughed, “Get it?”

 

“Get away from me!” Bill screamed bursting into tears.

 

“You’re not being quite.” Gustav taunted bringing down the stick again on Bill’s left shin earning a howl of pain from the teen.

 

“Stop it, please!” Bill screamed brokenly as Gustav continued to bring the stick down. After a few more blows the beating stopped and Bill peered at Gustav through swollen eyes trembling as he felt blood running down his temple. His body felt sore all over as if each bone had snapped in half, leaving the detached part floating loosely around inside of Bill. The thought made Bill nauseous.

 

“I think we should include Tom in our game, don’t you?” Gustav said slightly out of breath. Bill kept quite, not wanting to be hit again. Gustav looked to him expectantly and then chuckled realizing that Bill would not answer him. Then watching Bill the whole time he dialed the number and held in front of Bill’s face.

 

“Tom!” Bill sobbed into the phone but he was only met by the ringing sound indicating it was still dialing. Gustav pulled the phone back slightly shaking his head ‘no’ and gripped the hockey stick with the other one as a warning.

 

Finally the ringing stopped and Bill’s breath hitched as he heard Tom’s voice speak hesitantly over the line.

 

“ _Uh… hello?_ ”

 

Gustav watched Bill intensely clutching and the hockey stick at his side and Bill froze. He had to alert Tom where he was some way but sneaking it past Gustav would be difficult, he’d have one chance.

 

“Tomi… Tomi help.” Bill whimpered into the phone needing to hear Tom’s voice while also alerting him that he was scared. Just as Bill hoped Tom panicked.

 

“ _Bill! Where are you?_ ”

 

Bill made sure to look down and appearance meek as Gustav drew closer grinning like a mad man. This was it, Bill’s one shot. He sucked in a deep breath and prepared himself.

 

“Tomi he has-” Bill’s words came out in a rush but he was soon cut off as Gustav jerked the phone away. They’re eyes met and Gustav brought the hockey stick back down across Bill’s arm drawing a pained scream. Meanwhile Tom was panicking on the other line.

 

“ _Bill! Bill talk to me! Where are you?_ ”

 

“Tomi!” Bill tried to scream but Gustav placed his hand over the boy’s mouth. Bill instantly began thrashing and Gustav struggled to keep his unbound knees from digging up into him as Bill thrashed. The boy was basically immobilized so Bill did all as much damage as he could; he bit Gustav on the hand… hard.

 

The man released Bill’s mouth with a cuss and secured it with his other hand bringing it to his chest. Beneath him Bill was still snapping his teeth like a wild animal trying desperately to break free. Glaring Gustav rummaged around for the phone again and tried to calm himself as he was finally going to talk to Tom Trumper for the first time.

 

“Hello Tom.”

 

“ _Who are you and what have done with Bill?_ ” Bill’s heart swelled with hope as he heard Tom’s angered voice over the phone and he smirked back up at Gustav menacingly.

 

“Now, now Tom, Bill and I have to go soon but I’ll tell you this… it’s best to listen to Gordon.” With that Gustav snapped the phone shut and Bill stared confused at the kidnapper.

 

“Now you,” Gustav growled turning back to Bill, “Have been a bad little boy. Didn’t I say it was the quite game?”

 

“N-No!” Bill screamed as Gustav picked up the hockey stick again, “Get away from me! Stop! Please!”

 

“I told that there would be a punishment for not being quite!” Gustav snarled bringing the curved head of the stick across Bill’s face. The boy was hysterically crying now sputtering through snot and blood as Gustav hit him again and again. He brought the stick down across Bill’s arm again and smiled at the crack knowing that he’d definitely by now broken the boy’s arm.

 

“You filthy little… little bitch!” Gustav growled throwing the bloodied hockey stick to the ground, “Why? Huh? Why of all people would Tom choose to love a little snot like you?”

 

“Get away from me!” Bill snarled and Gustav backhanded him across the face making sure to use enough force to leave a welt.

 

“Is it those slutty blowjob lips?” Gustav sneered grabbing Bill’s face and pressing his lips harshly to Bill’s in a forced kiss. Bill gasped as Gustav ate, more than kissed, his mouth using his teeth to bit on Bill’s lower lip.

 

“To think,” Gustav panted pulling away, “That Tom’s very lips have touched these ones.”

 

“What the fuck? Get off of me you freak!” Bill cried desperately as Gustav trailed his hands all over his body.

 

“But I know for certain the one he’s touched multiple times,” Gustav sighed dreamily, “His very cock, come, and maybe even tongue.”

 

Bill’s eyes widened as Gustav crawled down him in a very familiar way and then realized to his horror that Gustav planned on eating him out. He whimpered pathetically finally giving up and sagging against his restraints exhausted from fighting against them. Gustav placed a hand on either side of Bill’s creamy thighs thumbing in wonder the deep scar that Tom’s knife had left the night Bill and he had made up. Gustav pushed Bill’s legs as far apart as they could go due to his restraints and Gustav froze with an expression on his face that Bill was unsure what to call.

 

“W-what?” Gustav asked in wonder reaching out a shaking finger and swiping at Bill’s entrance. The teen squealed in shock from the cold touch but also the realization that Tom’s dried come was still in him from when they had made love at Bushido’s last.

 

“G-get away from there!” Bill gasped as Gustav brought his fingers up to his nose and inhaled. The sight made a nasty feeling in Bill’s gut and he mewled watching at how blissed out Gustav looked smelling Tom’s dried come.

 

“He's a god.” Gustav sighed in pure ecstasy, “He even smells like I thought he would.”

 

“Oh my god.” Bill said wishing he could clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from barfing. His stomach ached weakly and Bill felt as if he would vomit any minute.

 

“It’s in there huh?” Gustav licked his lips looking back up to Bill’s pained face.

 

“N-no.” Bill groaned weakly squeezing his eyes shut.

 

Gustav smiled spreading Bill’s legs again and leaned down to press a tender kiss to Bill’s entrance. The boy shivered all over but knew that there was no point in resisting and he watched in disgust as Gustav began to lap at his entrance. However Bill felt no joy or arousal from this only disgust as he heard Gustav moan Tom’s name. Gustav’s hands were burning into Bill’s skin as he grabbed another greedy handful for leverage and swirled his tongue around cleaning Bill of the dried substance.

 

“Oh Tom,” Gustav moaned kissing Bill’s entrance as if he were kissing Tom himself, “Mmm.”

 

Bill’s head lolled to the side as the grossed out feeling in his stomach built. He could feel it rising up inside of him and then Bill realized it really was rising. Panicking the boy turned his head to the side as the contents of his stomach worked their way up his throat and Bill vomited over the side of the table. He continued to hurl for a few seconds whimpering in disgust as some of it got in his hair and on the side of his mouth.

 

“Uh gross.” Gustav stopped his make-out session for a few moments and sent Bill a disapproving look, “Why in the world would Tom ever want someone like you?”

 

“Shut up!” Bill groaned weakly resting his head back against the table.

 

“I bet you there’s more inside right?” Gustav asked and Bill looked up to see Gustav staring at his entrance intently with red bruised lips.

 

However he didn’t wait long for Bill to respond before he was licking Bill’s entrance again and thrusting his tongue past the tight resistance of muscles. Bill’s whole body tensed at the intrusion and tears began to come to Bill’s eyes again. He felt used and his arm was screaming in pain from where it had been broken. Gustav wasn’t even doing this because he wanted Bill, not that Bill minded; he was doing this because he wanted Tom.

 

Gustav was making obscene slurping noises as he thrusted his tongue in and out of Bill repeatedly, gripping the boy’s thighs tightly. Then finally with a loud slurp he pulled back and looked to Bill with an evil smile.

 

“And I bet you he’s been in there too hasn’t he?” Gustav laughed sitting on his knees and crawling closer to Bill until he was intimately pressed up again Bill’s backside.

 

“Of course,” Bill snarled although his voice came out weak and broken, “Tom only fucks the people he truly loves.”

 

Bill watched in sedated pleasure as Gustav’s face burned bright red with anger and the man snarled. Bill simply raised an eyebrow in a lazy manner as if taunting Gustav to do it and he did. With one sharp thrust Gustav entered Bill causing the teen to scream in pain. Bill writhed convulsing on the table as Gustav began to thrust into him sharply and dug his nails into his palms from the pain. It was not the worse pain that Bill had ever felt but Tom had been so gentle the last time that Bill felt unprepared as Gustav thrusted enthusiastically chanting Tom’s name.

 

“His very… fucking dick was… in here!” Gustav moaned in pleasure tilting his head back and closing his eyes, “Oh god… shit.”

 

“F-fuck,” Bill’s voice hitched on the ‘f’ as Gustav thrusted especially hard, “You.”

 

“Uh… uh oh… Mmm Tom… uh!” Gustav moaned louder and louder. Bill could feel the man swelling inside of him and Bill squeezed his eyes shut not wanting the image of Gustav coming scarring him.

 

“Argh! TOM!” Gustav shrieked loudly and Bill squeezed his eyes shut even harder as he felt the man come in waves against his prostate. Gustav rode out his orgasm in small thrusts whispering Tom’s name over and over again until he was finally done. Then he pulled himself out of Bill with a pop and Bill groaned as he felt the man’s come begin to drip out of him.

 

“Get off of me.” Bill said again quietly and Gustav scrambled off of him with a glare. Gustav was just pulling on his pants when there was a loud bang from upstairs.

 

“What the fuck?” Gustav said startled and Bill foolishly froze in fear.

 

“Bill?” A voice screamed throughout the house and Bill felt his heart swell with joy.

 

“TOMI!” Bill screamed with joy and Gustav turned and glared at the boy. Suddenly the basement door flung open revealing the man.

 

Tom stood in the doorway panting heavily from running down the stairs as he squinted willing his hazel eyes to adjust to the light. Bill’s breath hitched, Tom had never looked better. The small light that illuminated the room cast an ominous shadow across Tom’s face as it also slightly glistened with sweat. He was wearing a wife-beater exposing his impressive muscles and Bill’s stomach fluttered at the slight of them flexing as Tom clenched his fists in anger. Tom turned his attention to Bill strapped down stunned and naked on the table and the boy saw something flicker in his eyes.

 

“Bill.” Tom breathed sounding breathless; he rushed to the table’s side and held Bill’s hand in his.

 

“Tomi.” Bill cried sniffing back his tears.

 

“And Gustav!” Gustav laughed clapping his hands together slowly, “Well now that we all know each other let’s get down to business.”

 

“What did you do to him?” Tom snarled turning around, grabbing Gustav by the shoulders, and slammed the man against the closest wall.

 

“Not much.” Gustav said coyly, “We were just fooling around.”

 

“Tomi h-he…” Bill trailed off looking away; through his fringe he sent Gustav a wicked glare.

 

“Little bitch.” Gustav muttered.

 

“What did you call him?” Tom growled slamming Gustav against the wall hard. The man merely laughed closing his eyes and leaning forward when Tom released him rushing back to Bill.

 

“Why did you call us here?” Tom snarled standing slightly in front of Bill in a protective manner.

 

“Why to meet you of course!” Gustav smiled brightly at Tom slowly eyeing him up. Tom could the other man’s gaze on him and he frowned squeezing Bill’s hand tighter.

 

“Tomi,” Bill whispered, “He’s sick.”

 

“Tom I’m here to make you an offer,” Gustav smirked stepping closer, “One you will not be able to resist.”

 

“Yeah and what’s that?” Tom asked stepping forward until the two men were squaring off.

 

“You see Tom I’m everything you’ll ever want.”

 

“W-what?” Tom asked slightly startled at the statement.

 

“What does Bill dear do here? Huh? He continuously gets caught by the police and even me, he’s a liability, he’s a whiney little kid, and he’s _dead weight_.” Gustav sneered, “Where as I understand you, Tom. I wouldn’t hold you down I’d allow you to flourish. I would make sure the police would never be able to find us, and I’d make sure that nothing ever bothered you again. Tom… I would worship you in the way you deserve to be worshipped.”

 

Tom paused for a moment and looked back to the table where Bill wore a panicked expression on his face. The he turned back to Gustav’s smirk and knowing eyes.

 

“Really?” Tom asked smiling taking another step closer until their chests bump, “What else could you do for me?”

 

“Mmm,” Gustav purred, “I’d also let you fuck every night, the way you want, without any complain.”

 

“Yeah?” Tom’s voice hitched and Bill’s eyes widened.

 

“T-Tomi!” Bill squeaked in shock, “W-what are you doing?”

 

“And I’d suck whenever and wherever you wanted,” Gustav panted slowly moving his hips forward to meet Tom’s. Tom hissed slightly but began to rock his hips back to meet Gustav’s small thrusts and Bill made a strangled noise from behind them.

 

“Tom!” Bill screamed, “S-stop! What are you doing? He’s the bad guy!”

 

“Shut up bitch!” Tom snapped turning around and glaring intensely at Bill.

 

Bill felt his stomach drop, “Tom.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Location Unknown Time Unavailable**

“You see, Bill,” Gustav smiled taking one step closer to Tom and sending Bill a devilish smile, “I told you all along that this would happen.”

 

“No.” Bill whispered staring at where Tom and Gustav’s shoulders were brushing. Gustav was smiling like a cat that got the cream and Tom was smiling adoringly at Gustav so he and Bill would not make eye contact.

 

“Oh but yes Bill.” Gustav smiled slipping his hand into Tom’s and all Bill saw was red, “You see I’m everything that Tom could ever want in life, so why would he choose you? Tom is so much more than a man… he’s a god and should be worshipped so.”

 

“Tomi!” Bill screamed in frustration when Tom wouldn’t meet his eye, “Tom what are you doing? Stop this! I love you! I love you Tom! You mean everything in the world to me! I gave up everything for you! Please!”

 

“Pathetic.” Tom chuckled lowly ducking his head and Bill whimpered. Bill was greatly conflicted now and he flexed his arms against the restraints wishing that he could get up and touch Tom. Bill desperately wished he could make eye contact with Tom to see and try to understand what exactly it was that Tom was feeling.

 

Bill scanned his brain but could not come up with why Tom would be unsatisfied with him. It had only been a little while ago that they’d made in love, tangled up in sweaty sheets and clinging to each other. Unlike other times it had been so caring and loving that Bill felt as if his heart were about to burst. They did not fuck; they had made love.

 

“Liar!” Bill hollered struggling to free his arm. The leather straps strained against his wrists pulling his skin taught and Bill yelped. He knew it was no use and that the chances of him breaking free were slim but Bill was determined to try. He could not let Tom walk out of his life like this. Not after he’d returned for Bill at the hospital, not after Bill had gone willingly with Tom, not after Bill realized that he truly was deeply in love with the other man. It was not Stockholm syndrome as Dr. Meier and Schmitt had tried to brainwash him with. It was love.

 

“Bill enough.” Tom shook his head still not meeting Bill’s gaze. Gustav smirked next to him and hugged Tom’s arm to his chest in a gesture of possessiveness.

 

“Tomi you can’t! You love me!” Bill sobbed still struggling on the table, “Tell me you love me! Tom!”

 

“You’ve been nothing but a burden this whole time…” Tom said softly, “I thought I loved you but… be realistic Bill. Things would be easier for me without you.”

 

“What?” Bill screeched shaking his head in disbelief. Tears were running freely down Bill’s face now and making his hair to stick to his cheeks. He knew on the outside that he must have looked like a mess but Bill’s insides were a mess as well. His heart was clenching with pain as he heard the disappointed tone in Tom’s voice yet foolishly Bill still believed that couldn’t be true. Bill had never felt such an emotion before and for the first time he learned what it meant to be your heart broken, to lose the one you love.

 

“I haven’t felt anything towards you in a long time.” Tom said and Gustav was practically glowing.

 

“That’s not true!” Bill sobbed, “Tom that’s not true! I know you love me! W-we made love! You told me that you loved me! Tom-”

 

“It was all fake dammit Bill!” Tom snarled finally picking up his head and meeting Bill’s eyes, “You mean nothing to me! You’re fucking annoying and you’re a burden! I’d be better off without you! I never loved you!”

 

Bill stared in shock at Tom. Although Tom’s words were harsh and meant to hurt, Bill saw into Tom’s eyes and how fake the words truly were. There was that familiar fire in his eyes that Bill had seen when Tom made love to him the night Tom returned to Bill’s room. Or the time that Tom told Bill for the first time that he loved him. Bill’s brow creased in confusion and he stared at Tom unsure of what exactly it was that Tom was planning.

 

“How does that feel, huh, Bill?” Gustav smirked letting go of Tom’s arm and strolling up to the table where Bill was strapped down. “I’m taking everything that ever had any meaning to you from right out under your nose.”

 

Bill simply swallowed unsure how to react.

 

“Come Gustav leave him. He can wait for the police to find him,” Tom said turning towards the basement door, “Or if not he’ll just rot down here until he dies.”

 

Tom’s eyes never left Bill’s and Bill swallowed thickly knowing that Tom was waiting for some type of reaction from him.

 

“No!” Bill screamed and Tom smiled, “You can’t! Please don’t leave me! I don’t want to die! Tom I love you!”

 

“Pathetic.” Gustav spat grinning in victory.

 

“No!” Bill began to wail desperately. He mustered all the emotion he could and began to sob, loud dry heaves echoing throughout the room.

 

“Bill, stop that.” Gustav laughed readjusting his glasses and Bill screamed out wanting to punch him, “You’re just being childish now!”

 

“Fuck you! When I get out of this thing I’m going to fucking… to fucking.” Bill snarled not quite sure himself exactly how he’d exact his revenge.

 

“He’s going to fucking kill you.” Tom finished sidestepping and stabbing Gustav in the chest.

 

Gustav’s eyes widened in shock but before he even had time to react, Tom pulled out the knife and drove it in again deep. A dark red stain began to spread throughout the material of Gustav’s shirt and he clutched at Tom’s arm desperately as he fell to the ground. Bill could hear the blood beginning to pool inside of Gustav’s chest cavity as he began to sputtered and cough making wet noises. Tom shook his foot violently shaking Gustav’s grip off his ankle and walked over to Bill.

 

“Are you okay baby?” Tom asked lovingly stroking the red marks on Bill’s wrists.

 

“Yeah,” Bill nodded still not quite believing the situation himself, “Just untie me.”

 

“Argh…” Gustav gurgled from the floor and he reached out a shaking hand in the pair’s direction.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Tom whispered gathering Bill in his arms once he was freed. Bill let out a light sob of relief and clung to Tom nosing affectionately into the older man’s neck and inhaling his smell.

 

“You scared me for a minute there.” Bill smiled through his tears meeting Tom’s gaze. And in that moment the two conveyed everything emotion they were feeling to each other temporarily forgetting about the dying man on the floor.

 

“F-fuck… you.” Gustav coughed trying to drag himself across the floor over to them. Tom instantly let go of Bill and fished out his bloodied knife glaring down at Gustav.

 

“As if I could ever love you.” Tom spat taking a step forward and kicking Gustav in the ribs. The man wheezed and Tom gave him another kick for good measure, “Someone as desperate and pathetic as you.”

 

“Tom.” Bill said wincing away when Tom kicked the man again. Tom turned to Bill with a determined look on his face and held out the knife to Bill.

 

“Bill, finish him.” He said seriously. Bill had only seen Tom when he was in one of his moods a few times and it always scared him. Tom would always get such an emotionless bloodthirsty look on his face and Bill found himself memorized from staring into Tom’s black eyes.

 

“W-what?” Bill asked staring at the knife.

 

“Kill him. End him. Make him pay for what he did to you.” Tom smiled evilly making his eyes tilt and Bill took a step back.

 

“T-Tom I’ve never… I can’t… kill someone.” Bill stammered as Tom grasped his hand and placed the knife in it. It felt foreign and heavy in his palm and he could still feel the warmth on the handle from where Tom had been holding it.

 

“He killed your mother.” Tom said softly looking into Bill’s eyes, “He murdered Simone.”

 

“W-what?” Bill gasped instantly looking to Gustav on the floor, “What?”

 

“It… was easy.” Gustav wheezed still smirking as he lay bleeding out, “L-little… bitch.”

 

“Do it Bill.” Tom commanded squeezing Bill’s around the knife, “Finish him.”

 

“I… I don’t.” Bill stuttered looking around the room. Tom stepped closer and grabbed Bill’s face between his hands and stared deep into the teen’s eyes.

 

“Do this.” He breathed heavily and Bill’s eyelids fluttered, “End him, for you… for us.”

 

“Help me.” Bill whispered scared and Tom nodded calmly leading the boy over to Gustav’s body. Gustav’s breaths were deep and labored now making Bill cringed but Tom motioned for Bill to kneel next to the body like he was. On shaking legs Bill knelt down shivering when Tom scooted behind him so that they were flush back to front.

 

“W-why?” Bill asked softly looking down at Gustav’s pained face.

 

“W-w-what?” Gustav wheezed glaring at the pair. Tom shifted behind Bill and he felt the older man rest his chin on Bill’s shoulder.

 

“Why would do this to me? Why did you kill my… m-mother?” Bill sobbed out the last part as his tears began to fall again, “She didn’t have anything to do with this! Why would you kill her?”

 

“F-fuck… you.” Gustav squeezed his eyes shut in pain and Bill tried lean back but Tom’s hard body prevented him from moving.

 

“He’s a sick man that’s why.” Tom said calmly into Bill’s ear, “He wanted to get to me so he used you and your mother. There is no reason with him, he simply wanted to see you in pain, because when you’re in pain Bill…” Tom trailed off and Bill turned his head to side to look at the man.

 

“I’m in pain.” Tom finished giving Bill’s hand a forceful squeeze around the knife, “Now end him.”

 

Bill bit his lip and glanced back down to where Gustav’s eyelids were fluttering in and out of consciousness and Gustav groaned in pain. As much as Bill didn’t want to take a life he could tell that the man was in pain. Inside Bill’s mind something wanted revenge, a small voice was telling him to just get it over with and put him out of his misery thus exacting Bill’s revenge. However the very idea of killing someone made Bill’s stomach turn, he didn’t know if he had the balls to do it.

 

“I need… Tomi help.” Bill whispered and Tom nuzzled into Bill’s hair. Then with Bill’s hand still grasping the knife, Tom led the weapon closer and closer to Gustav’s throat. They stopped when the very tip of blade pressed into Gustav’s throat but not hard enough to cut him and the pair sat there. Bill was trembling all over although he wasn’t sure if it was from fear or anticipation. He could clearly see how the blade nudged Gustav’s Adam’s apple and how Gustav’s breaths were slowly. The dying man stared up at Bill with a blank expression and soon Bill felt Tom’s hands beginning to press the blade down and drag it across the man’s neck.

 

Gustav’s final blow was a slow one and Bill watched in horror every minute of it. Tom moved their hands slowly as the skin sliced open across Gustav’s throat and Bill whimpered. Gustav’s eyes were bulging now and he gurgled attempting to push the knife away when Tom used his other free hand to pin Gustav’s arms down. It was a rather odd sight with Tom pressed up behind Bill and the two leaning over Gustav’s body as they slit his throat. Dark red blood followed the blade gracefully as it made its way slowly across Gustav’s neck and the man began to make small noises of desperation but Tom’s hold was firm. Then finally the blade jerked free and Bill sat back with eyes wide with wonder. Gustav was still alive but just barely as he gaped on the ground like a fish. A single thin red line was across his throat and blood pooled to the site slowly trickling down his neck.

 

“We should go.” Tom whispered grabbing Bill’s elbow. Bill refused to stand up and turned to Tom with wide frightened eyes.

 

“He’s not dead yet.” Bill whispered glancing back to where Gustav lay with his eyes open and the short shallow rises of his chest.

 

“The cut wasn’t too deep so his death won’t be instantaneous.” Tom said softly grabbing Bill and hauling him up. Bill felt his knees go weak upon standing and fell into Tom who gladly caught him, “He’ll bleed to death slowly and eventually die.”

 

“God.” Bill whimpered closing his eyes and leaning into Tom’s strong frame.

 

“Let’s go.” Tom said guiding Bill towards the door and the pair made their way out of the house and outside.

 

Upon opening the front door Bill and Tom had to squint against the bright light of the police cars all parked in front of the house. Officers were hidden behind the safety of their car doors with their guns drawn and Gordon stood there with his megaphone.

 

“Lower your weapons.” Tom commanded, “It’s just me and the kid.”

 

However the policemen kept their guns raised and Tom narrowed his eyes glaring at Gordon. The Commissioner sighed and flicked two fingers forward and instantly cops appeared on either side of Bill and Tom.

 

“Hey!” Tom shouted slapping their hands away when they made a grab for Bill, “Gordon we had deal!”

 

“Tomi!” Bill cried latching on to Tom fiercely when an officer tried to pry his arm off. Three more cops surrounded the pair until they backed up against the front door of Gustav’s house with no where to run.

 

“Gordon!” Tom roared glaring over to where the police cars were in the driveway, “We had a deal!”

 

“Yes Trumper,” Gordon sighed, “And do you really expect me to hold up my end of the bargain? You’re a wanted criminal Trumper we can’t just let you off the hook because you helped us catch one guy. It’ll take a hell of a lot more to fix all the wrongs you have done.”

 

“That wasn’t part of the deal! You swore to me that if I helped you catch Schafer that I was off the hook!” Tom growled turning a punching an officer when they tried to grab his arm. Instantly the other officers sprang into action and pulled Tom away from Bill in attempts to restrain him.

 

“Get off of me!” Tom growled thrashing and managing to punch another officer. However soon after another appeared and they forced Tom to kneel and they handcuffed his hands behind his back.

 

“Tom! Tomi!” Bill screamed struggling against the two officers that were holding him back, “Let go of me! Tom!”

 

“Bill please, calm yourself.” Gordon sighed rubbing his forehead; “You’re not making this any easier for us. This if for the better believe me.”

 

“Bill!” Tom screamed trying to lung forward but was held back by officers. They began to lead Tom towards and police car and Bill cried out looking to the Commissioner desperately.

 

“Commissioner Gordon please!” Bill begged staring at the man in despair, “Tom’s all I have left in this world! You can’t take him away from me! Tom did what you asked; you can’t change the rules suddenly! Please!”

 

“I’m sorry Bill,” Gordon said shaking his head, “Take Trumper away boys.”

 

“No! Bill!” Tom called out as an officer pushed Tom’s head down and locked him in a police car.

 

“No! No!” Bill called out as Commissioner Gordon began to walk away, “Please you can’t! Tom’s all I have left! My mother’s dead! I’ll be all alone you can’t take him from me!”

 

Gordon instantly stopped dead in his tracks still with his back turned to Bill. He could hear the boy’s soft pants from screaming and he glanced towards the car where Tom was throwing himself against the door in an attempt to break out.

 

“Please,” Bill sobbed, “He’s all I have left.”

 

“Simone.” Gordon whispered softly to himself. He stood there for a moment in deep thought when Bill cried out to him again fearing that Gordon would walk away.

 

“Please!” Bill sobbed struggling but the two officers still held him back by his arms.

 

“Lock him up in the car.” Gordon said and he began to walk away again.

 

“No!” Gordon could hear Bill’s screams behind him, “No!”

 

The two officers struggled for a little bit but finally managed to shove Bill another police car opposite to Tom. Then the cars drove off into the night, Bill’s cries drowned out by the cars’ sirens.

 

* * *

 **Berlin Police Department Time Unavailable**

 

Bill and Tom were locked in separate cells next to each other. The wall separating the two made it so that they could not see each other but if they whispered through the bars they were still able to talk. Tom would be charged with multiple cases of homicide, kidnapping, destruction of property, and the list went on. However unlike last time, Bill was now to be charged, as well for be an accomplice.

 

“You shouldn’t have told them that you came with me willingly.” Tom whispered pressing his face up to the bars of his cell.

 

“I’m not standing by and being helpless this time.” Bill whispered back softly, “We’re in this together until the end.”

 

“It was foolish of you Bill,” Tom sighed, “They’ll give me a death sentence anyway.”

 

“Don’t say that!” Bill cried out loudly. It echoed throughout the hall and Bill composed himself whispering, “Don’t say that. You don’t know what will happen Tomi. Maybe they’ll decide to give you life instead.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Tom hissed, “Because that’s so much better!”

 

“You’d be with me.” Bill whimpered feeling hurt.

 

“No Bill you forget, you’re only sixteen, they’d send you to juvenile hall.” Tom gritted his teeth anger, “You wouldn’t be with me. At least not until you’d turn eighteen but even then the judge may not send us to the same prison.”

 

“No.” Bill cried softly, “Tomi they can’t separate us.”

 

“We don’t have a choice.” Tom whispered trying to jam his hand through the bars but only his index finger made it through, “Bill come here.”

 

Bill sniffed and glanced down in the corner of his cell where Tom’s finger poked out wriggling around and Bill laughed wiping his nose. Sniffing slightly Bill leaned down and lay on the cold floor wiggling his index finger through the bars so that Tom and his finger intertwined.

 

“I love you.” Tom said and Bill bit back a sob.

 

“I love you too.” Bill sniffed squeezing Tom’s finger hard.

 

“God I wish I was in there with you-” But before Tom could finish the door to the hall swung open and Bill and Tom scrambled for their cots.

 

“Bill? Trumper?” A voice called out and Bill ran to his cell door to see who it was. There standing in the hallway with the cells’ key was Commissioner Gordon squinting into the darkness.

 

“We’re cells A6 and A8.” Bill called out. Gordon’s footsteps drew closer and then there was a loud clicking noise like that of a lock being unlocked and Bill’s cell door swung open.

 

“Come on.” Gordon motioned for Bill to come and he turned to unlock Tom as well. The minute Tom was out of his cell Bill ran to him and they embraced, hugging each other fiercely afraid of being torn apart again.

 

“What are you doing here?” Tom asked hugging Bill’s head to his chest and the teen wiggled against him savoring the body contact.

 

“I’m letting you two go.” Gordon said quietly.

 

“W-what?” Bill blinked turning to face the Commissioner, “The judge said it was okay?”

 

“No.” Gordon said looking down, “I wasn’t given clearance to do this.”

 

“But why?” Tom challenged stepping back slightly and bringing Bill with him.

 

“I don’t know if you knew this Bill but,” Gordon said scratching at the back of his neck, “Your mother and I were seeing each other before she was killed. And I just feel like… I don’t know. Simone was always talking about wishing for your safety and happiness, and when I saw you two at Schafer’s today… I really thought to myself about what would happen to you two after the hearing.”

 

“They’d separate Tomi and I.” Bill said seriously staring Gordon down and the man shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Look I’m not good with this stuff.” Gordon explained lamely, “Just get out of here as quick as you can okay? I’ll try to stall them if anyone comes to check on your cells.”

 

Tom grabbed Bill’s arm and started towards the door when Gordon called after them, “Oh and Trumper? If I do this for you, you have to promise to stop with the killings. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing I let a murder get away and it’ll only be that much easier to find you again. Understand?”

 

“Yeah that’s fine.” Bill answered for Tom although Tom remained silent besides him, “Right Tom? Tom?”

 

“ _At all_?” Tom said quietly and Bill’s eyes widened.

 

“Yes Trumper,” Gordon fumed, “That’s it! It’s over! You’re retired. Do you understand me? God so help me if you start killing again I will personally find your ass and bring you back to rot in this cell.”

 

“Tom just say it.” Bill begged tugging on Tom’s arm desperately. Tom looked down at Bill in that moment and really took in the teen’s beauty. The medic had cleaned Bill up once they got to the station but the scabs still remained and Tom frowned running a hand across them. He’d come so close to loosing Bill forever.

 

“Alright.” Tom finally said after moment smiling back at Gordon, “Bill let’s go.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you all remember that big sex scene where Tom realizes that he loves Bill? You don't? Yeah well that's because I never included it in the story for those that wish to read the missing sex scene from Chapter Nine at Bushido's house it's called **Just Another Fuck?**

**Vianden, Luxembourg 08:32**

Harsh sunlight streamed in between the crack in the curtains shining down on two bodies tangled within the sheets at the Hotel Heintz. It was one of the primer rooms with a balcony overlooking the hotel’s beautiful gardens and far off in the distance the smallest glimpse of Vianden Castle. Such a room would require advance checking as Hotel Heintz did not take in any riffraff off the street, however when a young man and his companion shuffled in the during the dead of the night, the hotel’s owner could not turn them away.

 

The eldest of the two had dark shadows under his eye and was in desperate need of a shave as his five-o-clock shadow set in. He’d quietly pleaded for a room and slapped down on the counter a huge bundle of cash that would more than cover the expenses but the hotel’s owner kindly took half and handed the rest back to the bedraggled man. The younger of the two was practically slumping against the elder as his head kept drooping with sleep before he’d shoot upright startled, the poor boy was barely managing staying awake. The hotel’s owner had always been a kind man so he didn’t ask questions about the pair’s crumpled clothes, or about the large bundle of cash, or even about the small bloodstains on the younger boy’s shirt. He simply led them down the hall to one of the suites and wished them a pleasant stay at Hotel Heintz.

 

After the hotel room’s door had closed, the two men were thoroughly exhausted from driving all night from Berlin. They had managed to successfully escape from the holding cells of the Berlin Police Department without notice and had hotwired the nearest car driving off on A2 towards Luxembourg. The joy that was in both men’s hearts could not even be described and had they had the energy they would have made love. However the two exchanged tired smiles before climbing into bed and finally for the first time relaxed without a care in the world.

 

Night had passed quickly and as the sun had risen it snuck into to the two lover’s room casting the youngest in light. The boy’s nose twitched slightly and he turned over on his side curling into the body next to him. Rested eyes met curious ones and the pair woke up with the first thing they saw being the other’s face.

 

“Morn-ing.” Tom punctuated with a yawn and Bill smiled reaching out a hand to rest against Tom’s cheek. In their tired daze last night Tom had forgotten to take off his head wrap and Bill lovingly pulled it off Tom’s head discarding it on the nightstand next to the bed.

 

“Good morning.” Bill whispered back savoring the sound of it rolling off his lips. Happiness spread throughout Bill’s body as he thought about how he’d now be able to say that every morning and wake up to the sight of Tom. Tom would no longer disappear for weeks on end for his escapades while Bill waited alone at their apartment. Bill would no longer question who else’s skin Tom’s hands had touched when they fucked- no -made love. It was like a fairy tale for Bill and he could not contain his excitement.

 

Tom smiled back at Bill as he brushed some hair off of Bill’s face taking in the way Bill’s eyelashes glowed in the morning sun. Just as much happiness spread throughout Tom’s body as he thought about how he’d get to wake up to see Bill next to him every morning. There would no longer be a need to worry about cops, constantly moving and living in shitty apartments, or having to worry about covering Tom’s trail. But most importantly for the first time Tom did not feel the itch. That itching need to strangle the life out of something or to inflict pain on someone until they were bent to Tom’s will. Tom’s encounter with Gustav had just proven to Tom that Bill was in fact Tom’s greatest weakness. Bill was a liability that only left two options: kill him or remove the distraction. However just as Bill had become a liability, he had also become irreplaceable. As such that only left the second option and so Tom had did just that. He knew that Bill would refuse to leave his side again after the Gustav incident so what better way to remove the distraction than by taking it with Tom? By Tom keeping Bill by his side he would no longer worry about Bill’s safety since he’d always be there to ensure it. In addition by Tom removing himself from the scene all-together there would be no need to worry for Bill’s safety anymore as they’d both be in a safe environment.

 

Tom hadn’t told Bill yet, but last night when Bill had fallen asleep Tom had made some calls. Calls to important people that owed Tom a lot of compensation from back when Bushido and he lived in New York. The alias Roger Becker had been far overused in the United States if Tom had the CIA on his tale. However the big businesses of the United States were just as corrupt as ever, all it took was the pulling of a few strings and the aliases Thomas Lambourne and William Galligan were created.

 

As Tom wrapped his arm around Bill, his prize, his love, and his existence, he could not stop the goofy grin that spread over his face. Bill was caressing Tom’s cheek softly as neither said a word just wanting to savor the moment that marked their freedom.

 

“I love you Tom,” Bill said after a moment gazing deep into Tom’s eyes, “I always have and I always will.”

 

“Bill,” Tom said softly tugging his arm around Bill’s waist tighter so that the younger boy was pulled flush against Tom’s body, “I love you too.”

 

“Where are we?” Bill asked turning his head to look around the hotel room. It had a nice elegant and yet lived-in feel to it and Bill’s eyes widened, “I can’t really remember anything after Dortmund.”

 

“I drive us another few hours until we reached Luxembourg.” Tom said watching how Bill’s eyes widened even more, “I tried to get us as inland as possible but I was pretty beat. We’re in Vianden now if I’m correct.”

 

“Are we to stay in Luxembourg?” Bill frowned pressing his cold feet on Tom’s leg and the man smiled giving Bill’s hip a squeeze.

 

“Actually I was thinking of somewhere more scenic.” Tom grinned, “Like say… oh I don’t know… Provincetown, Massachusetts. I’ve heard it’s got a thriving gay community and it’s right on the ocean. You did say that you missed the ocean, right?”

 

“Oh Tomi!” Bill squealed sitting up and wrapping his arms around the man, “Are you serious? We’re going to America?”

 

“Hmm,” Tom hummed hugging Bill back as he squirmed around in Tom’s lap like an excited child, “I got us a nice little cottage overlooking the water.”

 

“That’s… that’s insane!” Bill squealed all over again and Tom chuckled petting down the boy’s back.

 

“Bill I’m serious.” Tom said and suddenly the mood shifted.

 

“About what?” Bill asked concerned grabbing Tom’s hand.

 

“I really love you. And it’s going to be kind of weird for the first few months,” Tom looked down to the quilted bedspread the two were sitting on and sighed, “I just wanted you to know that… I’m going to… I’m going to try. Okay?”

 

“Tomi what are you talking about?” Bill shook his head, “Everything’s going to be fine. I won’t let anything happen.”

 

“Yeah?” Tom laughed meeting Bill’s eyes, “Since when did you get so wise? Who the older one here?”

 

“Oh shut up!” Bill giggled tackling Tom down onto the bed and the couple laughed. Tom’s eyes creased in the corner as he laughed and Bill took in the sight, “It will be weird though.”

 

“Huh?” Tom asked sitting up on his elbows. Bill was straddling him perched onto of his stomach and the boy waved his hand around to elaborate.

 

“The first few months but I’m not too concerned.” Bill stated childishly reaching out and flicking Tom on the nose. Tom caught Bill’s wrist and the teen mewled as Tom maneuvered him onto his back with Tom hovering over him.

 

“I’m going to have you.” Tom smiled down at the teen lovingly, “And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

 

“What if I ran away?” Bill challenged wagging his eyebrows.

 

“You won’t.” Tom grinned leaning down so that their lips just brushed. Bill’s breath hitched making Tom groan softly.

 

The pair locked eyes for a few brief seconds until Tom was sitting up to take off his shirt as Bill struggled with the jeans he’s ended up sleeping in. Then they switched taking off each other’s remaining articles of clothing, it was when bare flesh touched bare flesh that both men moaned brokenly gently rocking together. Tom’s hardness felt sticky and hot as it grinded down onto Bill’s hips and the teen groaned thrusting up in need.

 

“God T-Tom!” Bill whined locking his hands around Tom’s neck and bringing him down for a kiss. Tom’s mouth was already open by the time it reached Bill’s and the older man thrusted his tongue in lapping at the sides of Bill’s cheeks. Loud sucking noises filled the room at the two kissed passionately and Bill arched his back pressing their groins together roughly.

 

“Shit!” Tom swore breaking for air briefly before capturing Bill in a heated kiss again. They were both thrusting their tongues into each other mouths when they meet and Bill shivered at how they both slid together slick with saliva.

 

“Tom.” Bill groaned in frustration unsure of how to ask for what he wanted. Was it too bold for him to ask Tom to make love to him? Should he just stick by the old bystander of asking to be fucked?

 

“I love you.” Tom whispered peppering Bill’s face with kisses and Bill thrusted his hips up aggressively. Tom froze and looked down at Bill’s impatient face shocked, “Bill?”

 

Bill merely whined in response and thrusted his hips up again and Tom groaned grinding down into the boy. A mischievous smile spread across Tom’s face and he brought his fingers up to Bill’s mouth where the boy gladly sucked them in. Bill looked up through his lashes at Tom and Tom wiggled his fingers inside Bill’s mouth teasingly at he felt the boy’s tongue licking around them.

 

“Tell me what you want.” Tom said using his free hand to brush that one annoying piece of hair that kept falling across Bill’s forehead.

 

“Mmm?” Bill mumbled around Tom’s finger and he pulled from Bill’s mouth with a wet pop. They were dripping with saliva when Tom finally got them back and Bill blushed as Tom eyed them in mock horror.

 

“Tell me,” Tom said bringing his fingers down between them, making Bill gasp when they bumped his entrance, “What you want.”

 

“God Tom!” Bill gasped trying to angle hips down onto Tom’s fingers but Tom pulled them back, “Tom!”

 

“Ask for it.” Tom grinned and Bill mewled trying to grab at Tom’s hands. While Tom’s attitude had changed his strength had not making it easy for Tom to hold down Bill’s hand.

 

“Argh… do it!” Bill moaned weakly thrusting his hips up, “Come on Tom.”

 

“I want to hear you ask for it. Make this real and ask for it.” Tom smiled pressing a kiss to Bill’s flushed cheek, “This is going to be the first time we’re going to having sex when… well you know.”

 

“Uh.” Bill panted struggling with how to word it. Finally his frustration gave way to his arousal and he whimpered looking up at Tom.

 

“Tomi,” Bill breathed with pleading eyes, “Make love to me.”

 

“God.” Tom groaned in pleasure pressing his hips back down onto Bill’s drawing a gasp from the boy as he also slipped two fingers inside the teen.

 

“Ah!” Bill screamed clutching onto Tom’s shoulders as he immediately found Bill’s prostate. Tom was pressing his face into the crook of Bill’s neck as he frantically jerked their hips together just managing to still thrust his fingers in and out of Bill.

 

“Bill!” Tom moaned dragging his leaking member across Bill’s equally as hard cock. The two shuddered in pleasure and Bill let out a choked gasp as Tom’s fingers rammed against his prostate again.

 

“T-Tom!” Bill cried panicked, “T-Tom! Stop! Oh my god, stop!”

 

“Now?” Tom panted pulling out his fingers and Bill bit his lip nodding fervently. Then with trembling limbs Tom lifted himself off of Bill and assumed his position between the teen’s legs. Never before had Tom seen Bill so desperate and needy and it made his groin tighten a little more.

 

“You’re so beautiful, god.” Tom sighed gripping one of Bill’s thighs with each hand and gradually spreading them wide open. Bill shivered closing his eyes as he was totally exposed to Tom and he felt as if he couldn’t wait any longer.

 

“Do it please! Oh Tomi! Fuck me!” Bill whined reaching down and brushing his fingers against his cock. Bill convulsed with even the simplest touch too much and just as he felt as if he were to come Tom reached out and gripped Bill’s member at the base. The grip of Tom’s index finger and thumb was tight and Bill squeaked in shock looking up at Tom sheepishly.

 

“Oops.” Bill offered weakly and Tom laughed giving Bill’s member another squeeze, “Ah! Tom!”

 

“God that was a little too close for comfort.” Tom gritted out trying to maneuver himself while still holding onto Bill’s member. Bill shifted uncomfortably as Tom’s grip on him started to take its effect on Bill. The boy’s member was beginning to swell and the head looked engorged making Bill’s face flush.

 

“Are you going to let go?” Bill asked shyly gesturing downwards and Tom shook his head.

 

“And risk you coming?” Tom smiled devilishly, “Nah this is much better. Besides now I get to decide when you come.”

 

“Argh! Tomi!” Bill groaned squirming, “Not fair!”

 

“God let’s do this already.” Tom groaned shifting so that he was positioned at Bill’s entrance and the boy hummed encouragingly. Tom looked up and smirked at Bill one last time before thrusting his hips forward and pushing inside. Bill mewled slightly recalling the last time someone had been in him and frowned. But as Tom pushed in deeper and deeper those thoughts flew out of Bill’s head as all he could focus on was the slight burning in rear as Tom had him fully stretched.

 

“Oh, oh!” Bill moaned turning his face into the pillow and listened to Tom’s heaves from above him as he tried to compose himself. Tom rested his weight on his one arm while still clutching Bill’s member in the other as he thrust forward for the first time and Bill clenched around him moaning.

 

“Jesus!” Tom swore squeezing his eyes shut, “Bill!”

 

“Sorry! Oh god!” Bill mewled arching his hips downwards so that he could take more of Tom. The new angle had Tom hitting Bill’s special spot straight on and the boy screamed in pleasure.

 

“Fuck!” Tom hissed sliding his hips back and rocking forward again. His position made it awkward to thrust and attempted to thrust back into Bill hard but failed. Regardless Tom’s small movement had the very head of his cock pressing right up against that small bundle of nerves inside Bill and the teen opened his mouth in a silent scream.

 

“Ah fuck this!” Tom groaned releasing his grip on Bill’s member and then the teen really was screaming. Bill emitted the loudest combination of a shriek and moan that Tom had ever heard as the teen practically had a seizure and spasmed beneath him. His cock was shooting out white ribbons of ecstasy as Bill’s plump lips open with a cry and his eyes rolled back. Tom had muster all the self control he had in that moment not to come at the very sight.

 

“Oh.” Bill said softly when he was finally finished and he lay there, chest heaving, staring up at Tom in shock, “Wow.”

 

“Eh.” Tom groaned grabbing Bill by the hips and Bill exhaled as Tom shifted slightly inside of him, “Are you too sensitive?”

 

“N-no,” Bill managed to get out completely out of breath, “Holy shit Tom what was that? My god… that was… amazing!”

 

“Just…” Tom trailed off grasping Bill’s hips and beginning to pump into the spent boy. Bill’s eyes were fluttering as he watched Tom in a post-orgasm haze observing how Tom’s nice tanned muscles flexed with each thrust.

 

It didn’t take long until Tom was coming as well cringing at the intensity as he shot his load. He pulled out slightly as it continued to stream and by accident smeared some come on Bill’s inner thigh causing the boy to giggle. By the time Tom was done he was out of breath and he collapsed onto the mattress besides Bill with his legs overlapping the teen’s thighs.

 

“I love you Tom.” Bill said reaching out a hand and resting it on Tom’s sweaty back, “I can’t even express to how much.”

 

“Uh… me too.” Tom panted turning his head to face Bill. The sheets felt nice against the side of Tom’s face and he smiled at Bill as his eyes began to droop.

 

“When is our check out?” Bill murmured dragging his fingers along Tom’s back and the older man moaned.

 

“Whenever the fuck I say it is.” Tom smiled boyishly and Bill’s heart clenched.

 

“America huh?” Bill mused glancing around at the lovely hotel room. Tom grunted in reply and Bill smiled as a wave of possessiveness overcame him.

 

“I can’t wait.” Bill breathed.

 

“Me neither. It’s a new beginning.” Tom said watching Bill’s face afraid to miss a moment of it.

 

“Just what we need.” Bill agreed giving Tom’s shoulder a squeeze and the two decided to have a second round in celebration.

 

* * *

 

 **Berlin Police Department 09:05**

 

“Where are they Gordon?” Lange demanded banging his fist down on the metal table in front of them. They station’s interrogation room was intimidating with the one-way window and its plain white walls free of windows. However Gordon didn’t even flinch even as Lange angled the light in his face.

 

“I already told you Lange,” Gordon sighed sounding like a old man that had seen too much of the world, “I was knocked out.”

 

“Bullshit!” Lange thundered slamming his fist down on the table and one of the guards in the corner of the room jumped, “Don’t give me that! We have surveillance footage of you walking into the holding cell room and then Trumper and that kid walking out! No one else was in there at the time!”

 

“I told you they knocked me out.” Gordon said simply returning Lange’s hard glare and Lange’s hard expression wavered for a second. But only a second.

 

“How could they? Both Trumper and that kid were locked up tight in their cells how would they have managed to knock you out?” Lange sneered.

 

“Well had I known I would have told you,” Gordon snapped, “But I was little busy at the time considering that they knocked me out so I didn’t exactly get to see how they did it.”

 

“God dammit!” Lange screamed kicking aside one of the chairs at the table.

 

“Lange, keep it professional.” A voice advised over the loud speaker and Gordon closed his eyes rubbing his forehead.

 

“I know he had something to do with it! There’s no way-” Lange started but Gordon cut him off glaring from his seat in the chair.

 

“Need I remind you that this is Tom Trumper, the man that we’ve spent the last few years chasing? Dodging every setup, exploiting every loophole, and you’re shocked that he got away again?” Gordon frowned and Lange’s back stiffened.

 

Finally after a moment of silence Lange sighed, picked up the knocked over chair, and sat down next to Gordon. The two old friends looked at each for a moment and Lange motioned with hand causing the room’s lights to come back on.

 

“You know you’re going to have to testify anyways?” Lange asked wearily.

 

“I know.” Gordon said.

 

“We were so close. Damn we were _so close_.” Lange groaned resting his head in his folded arms across the table, “We had him.”

 

“I know.” Gordon said, “But enough of that, what’s your next plan of action?”

 

“What?” Lange asked.

 

“The criminal got away,” Gordon smiled, “He won this round. But Lange, who will win the next?”

 

Lange looked up and meet Gordon’s smile as new admission swelled within his chest. So Trumper had won this round, who’s to say that Lange didn’t win the next? This was only step one in Lange and Tom’s little game of cat and mouse. Lange grinned pushing himself out of the chair and standing up.

 

“Get me the heads of Public Safety for all the nations in the European Union,” Lange ordered looking towards the one-way window, “Alert Germany’s Minister of Defense as well and tell them that we’re conferencing in an hour.”

 

“Right away sir.” The voice over the loudspeaker confirmed and Lange grinned. The game had just begun.


End file.
